


The Politician's Heart

by Spaceytrash



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Escort Service, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Politics, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-01-20 19:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceytrash/pseuds/Spaceytrash
Summary: After years of hard work and sleepless nights, Ezra Fell finally reached his goal and became the new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. What he hadn’t expected though, was the huge amount of stress and his inability to deal with it.After some incidents at work, his friend and personal assistant suggested the use of an escort service to help him relax. Despite his trepidations he couldn’t get the idea out of his mind, agreeing to it eventually and finding more than he had bargained for.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 184
Kudos: 222
Collections: Good_Omens_instead_of_sleeping





	1. Deal With Your Stress

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I want to get out of the way is that even though I did some research, I have no idea if the politics stuff is 100% correct. I am German and my knowledge of UK politics is not infallible. I am trying to get it right but if per some chance it's not, let's just say it's artistic licence and ignore it :D

_ “Her Majesty the Queen has asked me to form a government and I have accepted.” _

Those had been Ezra Fell’s most important words, at least during his political career, and if he was honest with himself, in his life. It had been a long and hard way, from just being a member of the Green party, to not only gain the majority of seats in the House of Commons with them, but also actually becoming the new Prime Minister. He had never dared to dream this could actually happen, back when he had been first interested in politics in school and started his campaign to become Head Boy.

Not to imply that it had been an easy way, it really hadn’t been. Especially since he had decided to become a member of a party that had been very small in the beginning and because he was an openly gay politician. Yes, the world had become far more open than when he had been a child, but it was still hard, and he still had to fight against prejudices and bigots ever so often. But in the end, he had prevailed and won. He was the first openly gay Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and he couldn’t be prouder of the social change it might signify, not only to his own country but to others as well.

What he hadn’t anticipated though, was the heavy workload and stress his new position would put him through. Hard work was what got him to where he was now, but it’s on another level when you’re the head of an entire state.

Especially since his opposition deliberately made his work even harder. They were blocking almost all his ideas and decisions at first and he had to work even harder to get things through and make them change their minds. It was hard work, but he knew it was needed, to change the country for the better and actually help his people.

He already had been PM for almost a year, and yet he still hadn’t found a balance between the workload and some relaxation. His temper was short, and he didn’t even know anymore how his shoulders had felt when they’re not all tensed up. It was safe to say, that he needed to find a way to relax once in a while or he would burn out way before his term as PM even turned into it’s second year.

That was the main reason, why his assistant and personal friend was now in his office in 10 Downing. He had met Anathema when he had been studying at Oxford. She actually had been studying philosophy, while he had been at the end of his political science and literature degree. One fateful day he had wanted to get a book on some old prophecies, that had been important for an essay of his, when Anathema had grabbed it of the shelf just bare seconds before him. They had argued for a bit and then he had learned that it had been written by one of her ancestors. And after that day they had become quite good friends and she had decided to join him in his political career and became his personal assistant, when he had become a MP for his constituency. She always knew when he had made a mistake and didn’t hold back on telling him, which is why he was now in her company.

“I can’t believe you actually snapped at Shadwell. I mean don’t get me wrong, the man is an ass at the best of times, but he is still part of your government and you really need to be more civil to them or they will turn against you. You know better than that. Making decisions is already hard enough for you with Angely and his cronies always being against whatever you propose.”

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Anathema was right, of course, and he had been pretty harsh to Shadwell earlier, who had just brought him the wrong file and nothing particularly major. He had just snapped, the stress and the workload finally getting the better of him. He wasn’t proud of it and he knew he had to apologize to the older man sooner rather than later.

“I know, I know. I will apologize to him later. I don’t know what came over me and I am truly sorry”

“Yeah, I know but you really need to get your stress under control. This isn’t good for you. I haven’t seen you this worn out since before your graduation. It’s not healthy.”

“Well, I can’t just decide to take a step back and not work. Issues must be addressed; decisions have to be made. It’s very important after all. You know that,” he countered, the tired tone in his voice downplaying the seriousness of the statement.

“I understand that Ezra, but I worry about you. You look like you haven’t slept for months and that just can’t be healthy. I might have an idea how to get you to relax, though,” she said and thanks to her cheeky grin Ezra already knew what she was going to propose.

“Absolutely not. We already had this discussion far too many times, dear girl. I do not need to get laid. I don’t want to get laid. And even if I did want to, what do you think I should do? Just go out to a local pub and find some young man to spend the night with? We both know that is highly unlikely and not just because I’m the Prime Minister. Plus, the media would have a field day. No thank you.”

“But you need a way to relax or you’ll burn out sooner rather than later, we both know I’m right. And who said anything about going to a pub? There are other ways to find people to sleep with nowadays. There’s always Tinder or Grindr for example. Although that might also be problematic, thanks to you being in the position that you are,” she mused, “I do have one other alternative though. You probably won’t like it but think about it, will you?”

With that she put a business card on his desk and then looked at him again, this time gracing him with an encouraging smile, while she stood up, ready to leave his office.

“Just think about it. I believe it is something that could highly benefit you, in ways you might not think it would.”

With a fond smile on his lips, he shook his head, once she left his office. Anathema really was a peculiar woman, with far too much believe in destiny. He looked down at the business card she had placed before him.

> **Beelzebub’s Escort Service**
> 
> **We have someone for everyone. Highly trained and professional escorts for your every need.**

Ezra let out a huff and shoved the card a bit away from him. Was he really looking that desperate? Anathema couldn’t actually be serious, could she? An escort service? He didn’t really have experience in this sort of thing, but it seemed a bit shady, in the least. Was it even legal? It must be, otherwise Anathema wouldn’t have suggested it, whatever her intentions might have been. And since he knew her pretty well, he knew she probably was serious about this.

He knew his laws. He knew that sex work was legal in England but keeping a brothel wasn’t. Would an escort service be considered a brothel, though? He didn’t know. Wasn’t sure if he really wanted to know.

Why was he even thinking about it? It’s not like he actually considered agreeing to this crazy idea. It was ridiculous and preposterous, especially in his position. He didn’t need to get laid, and he could definitively find something else for stress relief. Something that didn’t involve paying for sex.

After one last glare at the business card, he crumpled it up and threw it into his rubbish bin, where it joined several pieces of other crumpled up paper.

He sighed one last time and stood up, needing a glass of wine and then a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow he would tell Anathema that, while he appreciated her concerns for him, he could find his own way of stress relief.


	2. Stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a stressful day at work and some not so fortunate meetings, Ezra finally makes a decision.

It wasn’t proper. He couldn’t just do it, could he? Then again it wasn’t like people would actually know about it, well except Anathema. But it still wasn’t something he should or even could do, was it? Just hiring someone for bodily contact, just wasn’t a thing a Prime Minister should do.

Ezra forced himself out of his musings. He didn’t know why he was thinking about it again, after all he had decided not to take up Anathema’s offer to call an escort service for his stress relief, much to her chagrin. She apparently thought this was the best idea she ever had for him, but then again, she always had been a very peculiar person and he couldn’t fault her for it. Not, when it was the thing that had drawn him towards her in the first place. He just wished it would take other forms and not normally come in ways that only embarrassed him.

Rubbing his tired eyes, he turned towards the person that was speaking, in the meeting he was currently in. He really should pay attention, he knew, but somehow his mind refused to listen and constantly returned to the idea of the escort service, despite him having already made up his mind.

It was a meeting about the new bills and especially his own plan to get better living conditions and help for the homeless, which he had worked very hard on and hoped to get through Parliament, since the PBL committee had given it the green light. So, he definitively should actually listen. But he hadn’t slept very much the last few days, since he had to perfect the bill for Parliament and now his mind refused to cooperate, and he could feel the beginning of a massive headache coming on.

Suddenly he sensed every eye on him. He opened his own slowly and looked around. Indeed, everyone was looking at him. Had he been asked a question?

“I am sorry, I spaced out for a bit, I haven’t had much sleep in the last few days. What was it that you needed?”

Shadwell, an older looking man with rough edges and even rougher convictions, rolled his eyes and started to speak, “I wanted to know how you plan to put this bill before Parliament and how you plan to get it through with the opposition. Angely and his party will most probably vote against it and try to axe it during the second reading. Not because it’s a bad idea but out of sheer principle, as you well know. So, I wondered how you planned to pull it off?”

Ezra nodded, trying to clear his mind and think of a good answer despite the constant throbbing of his head. It was a reasonable question, deserving of an answer, after all.

“I think we should put it out later in the agenda. It’s something the public will benefit from and I want it passed, so I hope that the opposition will have reached their personal limit of veto’s when we present it and let it slide and pass. How to word it exactly and make them agree to it, I don’t know yet. But I’m working through some ideas. Please inform me, if anyone has a good idea for that,” he then rose from his seat, the throbbing in his head getting stronger and he suppressed a groan.

“And if you could excuse me, I have another meeting in half an hour and really need to be going”

He gave them all a short nod of goodbye and left the room. Once he was outside, he leaned against the wall and took a deep breath. That could have gone better. No matter, they would figure something out, they had to. Rubbing his eyes one last time, he pushed himself off the wall and went to his next meeting. It was with Madame Tracy of the Work and Pensions Department and while he liked her personally and she did do an excellent job, she also had the tendency to ramble about unimportant things for a while before getting to her original point. And that was something he really wasn’t looking forward to today. He just wanted to go home, eat some chocolate and then go to bed and finally get some sleep. But alas, no rest for the… well good.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After hours of listening to Madame Tracy ramble on about her life, he was finally back home at Number 10. Once he thanked Newt, his personal driver, and closed the door behind him he let out a long sigh. It had been a horrible day and the headache hadn’t lessened one bit. He was just glad it was finally over.

Slowly and tiredly he made his way to his private quarters and sat down on his sofa after getting himself a glass of scotch. Normally he only drank wine alone in the evening but after the day he had, he needed something stronger. After taking a sip of the clear amber liquid, he felt his body relax ad he closed his eyes, enjoying the calmness of his living room.

Just before he fell asleep, the calmness got rudely interrupted by his mobile, ringing from its place on the coffee table. Ezra groaned and rubbed his eyes, feeling more exhausted than ever. He really couldn’t get a moment of peace. Kind of sluggishly he grabbed his phone and answered more rudely than he normally would. Whoever was interrupting his earned rest could deal with his rudeness, as far as he was concerned for the moment.

“That was pretty rude. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything,” It was Anathema and she sounded pretty agitated.

He didn’t really care though. All he wanted was some peace and quiet and go to sleep. Before he had any chance of telling her, she continued, “I need your help. Do you remember how I said I told my parents Newt was a successful computer engineer, because they were banging on about me finding someone successful, even though we already have enough money, and I didn’t want to start a fight? Well they’re coming into town in a few weeks and you know how Newt is with anything remotely technological. He broke the satnav at the first day of being your driver.

I know that he had wanted to be an IT guy but honestly, he is useless with the stuff and he knows it. Now, we are going to tell Mom and Dad about him being your driver, but Newt is currently stressing out over the possibility of them asking him to do anything with computers and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of them. You know how anxious he gets about things like that.

Anyway, I was wondering if you knew anybody who could help him or if you at least have some books that could teach him how to actually do things. He knows most of the stuff in theory, as you well know, he just can’t put his knowledge to use. And I thought, since you have more or less a library in your home, you might have something that he could use, or you would have some tips where to find some. I wouldn’t normally ask but Newt is really stressing out about this and I don’t know who else to ask.”

Ezra had only half listened. She sounded distressed and he wanted to pay attention, but his headache had returned with a vengeance and her nonstop taking didn’t help one bit. It felt like a drill was drilling a hole in his skull, and he couldn’t even hear his own thoughts clearly.

“If you could shut up for a second, I might understand what you want!”

He regretted the words immediately after he uttered them. It wasn’t what he had wanted to say, it had just slipped out. Yes, he had been thinking it, but he knew she was agitated and probably already asked everyone else she knew about it because she didn’t want to bother him, so she really didn’t deserve his coldness.

But before he could apologize, she hung up with an, “I know I shouldn’t have called”

He let out a deep sigh and stroked through his hair, feeling even worse than before. That hadn’t gone very well. Maybe he really was getting far too stressed. He needed to make it up to Anathema tomorrow. Hopefully she would understand and accept his apology. She really hadn’t deserved to be snapped at like that. But first he needed some sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day he felt only slightly better. Despite his exhausting day he hadn’t slept well, thinking about how much of an arse he had been. It was time he did something to get more relaxed.

Currently he was ordering papers on his desk and waiting for Anathema to come in. He had told his staff to tell her to come see him first thing in the morning and was now waiting nervously for her entrance.

His office door got pushed open, with some force and he looked up at the entering person. Not surprised in the least to see Anathema’s angry face staring him down.

“You can be quite an ass, you know”

“I know, and I wanted to apologize. I snapped at you and I shouldn’t have. You were worried and I truly was, like you said, an ass. I am sorry,” he apologized, hopefully showing her that he meant every word and mentioning for her to sit.

He got a nod in acknowledgement and when she sat down in front of him, her angry face softened to a more concerned expression.

“Apology accepted. Had a stressful day yesterday? You really need to get a handle on that. I know you didn’t mean it but if you continue like this you might get into some problems.”

“Thank you, my dear,” he smiled at her, but then looked away, suddenly getting more nervous than before, “that was the other thing I wanted to speak to you about. I know I said I wouldn’t do what you suggested but maybe…, “ letting the rest of the sentence unsaid. Now getting quite red in the face, the room feeling far hotter than it did five minutes ago, and glanced everywhere but at Anathema, “maybe you’re right and it is a good idea. It might help me relax a bit.”

In his peripheral vision he could see her smile at him.

“I knew you would consider it. Trust me it will be good for you. I have a certain feeling that it’s exactly what you need. I get you some candidates tomorrow, if you’d like”

All he could do was nod, his embarrassment preventing him from answering. Anathema stood up and with a short chuckle said goodbye and left him to wallow in his embarrassment alone.

He couldn’t believe he actually agreed to do this. But maybe Anathema was right, and it would help him. He certainly couldn’t continue going on like that. It wasn’t healthy and it wasn’t fair to his best friends. Still he just hoped he wouldn’t live to regret this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I made the bill Ezra is personally involved about homeless people, because of how much Michael Sheen engages in that area. I thought it would fit.  
I know the bill procedure isn't exactly like that but I shortened it a bit. I didn't want to go too much into it, since it's not neccessarily that important.


	3. A Careful Consideration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has an important decision to make. Four folders, four posibilities. Who will he choose to help him with his stress?

Four beige folders were lying on his desk. Nothing unusual normally, but today they stood out to him like sore thumb. Anathema had given them to him, when he got home from his daily meetings. They were all the guys the agency had available at the moment, she told him. Now, he was sitting at his personal desk and had been staring at them for the last hour, not opening a single one.

A daunting feeling washed over him. Was he really prepared to look at, what basically amounted to prostitutes and book one? Has he really become that desperate? Thinking back to how he had snapped at Anathema the answer was clearly yes. Well, he could at least take a look at them, but he didn’t move an inch. Opening them would make it more real somehow, which was ridiculous. It’s not like he couldn’t change his mind afterwards, after all.

Inwardly cursing himself for being stupid, he pulled the first folder towards himself and opened it. Inside was a picture and a paper full of information about the person.

The first thing he noticed was his beige suit. It was slightly ill fitting and a bit too large on his already bulky frame. The light grey tie he was wearing had a slightly off kilter knot, and the off centeredness was all Ezra could see for a minute. It bothered him somehow, but he didn’t know why. The man looked about 50 years old with his bald head and one look at his file confirmed Ezra’s suspicion. His grey blue eyes stared at him from the photograph and made Ezra feel like he was back in primary school, waiting for the principal to call his father after he had pushed another kid to the ground for bullying a classmate.

He closed the file. That was an obvious no. He didn’t want to feel like that when he was paying for a good time.

Shoving the folder away he pulled another one closer, opened it, running a hand through his hair, messing his already messy curls up further. This was already growing to be more exhausting than he had originally thought.

This time the man looked way younger, around 25, Ezra guessed but looking at the age in the file he was proven to be wrong. He was actually two years younger and his name was Raven Sable. His skin tone was dark, like the hair on his head, which was cut short with curls. The beard he sported was neatly trimmed and looked like it saw the blade of a barber regularly. He was definitively handsome, no doubt a favourite with a lot of people, but Ezra closed the folder immediately. 23 years was too young for him. If he’s going to do this, he wanted someone closer to his own age, so it wouldn’t feel cheaper than it already did.

Pushing the folder away, he grabbed the next one. Inside, the first thing he noticed were the deep brown, almost black looking eyes. Accentuated by the very pale, almost white skin. The hair was as dark as the eyes and it made the man look sicklier than anything else. He was wearing a black suit, shirt and tie, which didn’t help with his ill expression.

Ezra placed the photo away and looked at the file inside. His name was apparently Morte and nothing else. A stage name of sorts then. It surely fit his expression, Ezra noted to himself, his rusty French still good enough to translate the name. All the names in the files must be false, they probably wanted to protect their identity after all.

He was 45 years old, which was pretty close to Ezra’s own 41. Underneath were listed all his kinks, which were apparently the things he was ready to do but Ezra didn’t continue reading and closed the file, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

This was absolutely preposterous. Why had he agreed to do this again? Stress relief, but he could find that somewhere else. He didn’t need an escort for that. It had been a stupid idea in the first place.

With a sigh, he got up and made himself a drink, moving towards his sofa. He had been an idiot for thinking this could actually work. Sipping at his drink, he pulled a book that was lying on his coffee table towards him and opened it, pushing the thoughts of the escort service away and tried to cheer up his mood by reading. It didn’t work especially well and after reading the same sentence for the fifth time, he admitted it was a lost cause. He took his last sip and laid back, trying to relax but his mind had other ideas. His thoughts always circled back to the last unopened file on his desk, wondering who the last person was and what he looked like.

It was ridiculous, after all the other men hadn’t been right for him, so why should the last one be any different. There was no use in looking and he should just tell Anathema tomorrow, that it had been a nice idea but none of them had fit and be done with the whole ordeal. After all he still wasn’t completely convinced that hiring an escort was the right call. It seemed so dirty and cheap, like he wasn’t able to find someone on his own. That he really had no luck in that regard was beside the point. And yet, inside his mind the last file popped up again. What if that person was right for him? What if it could actually help?

He groaned, frustrated with himself for acting like such a fool. Like a horny teenager, who couldn’t find any release for his excess energy than sex. This was getting out of hand and he should just forget about it and go to sleep. It was stupid and he could find something else to take his mind of all the stress.

Convinced that he had made his decision, he went into his bedroom and got ready to go to bed, brushing his teeth and putting on his soft tartan covered pyjamas. Then he lied down on his bed, trying to fall asleep, but he had no luck. His mind was still not accepting his decision and still returned to the last folder on his desk. Letting out a frustrated groan, he ran a hand through his hair again and sat up.

He needed to look at the last folder, the curiosity finally winning, or he wouldn’t be able to find any sleep tonight. So, he got up and went to his desk, pulling the last folder closer and opening it.

What he saw made his breath stop for a second. It was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. His short hair was dark red, like embers burning low in the night. Styled like what could only be described as deliberately messy. He was wearing a tight black turtleneck with an equally black leather jacket, that looked like it had been worn often. But that wasn’t what made Ezra’s breath hitch. What immediately pulled all his attention, were the most interesting eyes he had ever seen. They were partly hidden by round sunglasses, that were on the top of the man’s nose. Their colour light brown, almost yellow, more amber than brown really and absolutely breath-taking. Even though it was only a picture the eyes told Ezra that this man wasn’t as cold and uncaring as his clothing would suggest. He didn’t know what came over him, but he felt pulled towards him immediately. It was foolish, after all it was only a picture. He shook his head for a second, clearing his mind from the haze he had been in and put the photo gingerly aside, looking at the file underneath.

The name of the man was as intriguing as his eyes. Anthony J. Crowley and for a second Ezra wondered what the J. stood for but then moved on. He was 37 years old, which made him glance over the photo again. On it he looked much younger than what his file suggested. If asked Ezra would have guessed that he was 28 – 30 tops. He only quickly glanced over the kink list, not really paying attention to it. He wasn’t someone for something extreme anyways, still he noticed it was quite long. There was only one more note on the bottom of the file. It mentioned that Anthony wore the sunglasses because of light sensitivity with his eyes.

Ezra looked over at the photo again, interested despite his earlier resolve not to indulge in this idea. Well, he could give it a chance, after all Anathema thought it would be good for him and she was more often right than wrong.

He closed the file carefully and turned towards his bed, his mind made up once again. He would try this escort thing once because Anathema thought it would help and not because he found this man ridiculously attractive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was far harder to think of people who could be in the escort service than I had thought but I got there eventually.   
And yes I kind of ripped the outfit from David's look at the Good Omens Panel in London, where he wore a turtleneck under a leather jacket. (which let's be real was such a good look)  
To be honest the whole idea started because of these pictures ahaha


	4. 10 Downing, seriously?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley learns about his new client. What will expect him at 10 Downing?

Crowley ruffled his hair, making it look even messier than it did before, until it was in the right state of unkempt to look just right. Then he inspected the rest of his face, looking for anything out of the ordinary. When everything seemed fine, he put his bag of toiletries into his little backpack, which he would take to his new client tonight.

Bell, his boss in the escort service and sometimes even kind of friend, had informed him this morning that he had received a new client and only told him that it was a high security one, which meant the utmost secrecy, so he had absolutely no idea who it was. Only that he would be picked up around the corner of his street, at his usual pick up space for the escort car, by their driver. That wasn’t something unusual, many of the clients that were higher up in the hierarchical structure of society preferred to let their driver pick up their flings. He even had to sign a paper that he would not tell anything to the press, which too wasn’t that out of the ordinary.

With a last glance at his appearance in the mirror and finding it to be satisfying, his black turtleneck hugging his thin shape perfectly and making his jawline look sharper and his tight black jeans giving his ass a nice shape, he went towards his door and pulled on his leather jacket and went towards the pick up place. He usually wore the outfit he had chosen for his escort headshot; it made the new clients relax more easily when they see that he looked like he did in his photo.

Crowley only had to wait for a few minutes, before a car parked in front of him. It wasn’t what he had expected. At all.

Instead of a sleek black modern car, like they usually were, it was a small blue Reliant Robin. He lifted an eyebrow sceptically, wondering how the car was still driving and if this really was the driver of his client. His worries evacuated quickly though when the driver, a nervous looking young man, asked if he was Crowley and told him to get in please, opening the passenger door to him, once he agreed on who he was. Which he promptly did, his legs slightly camped in the small car with his backpack on top. This really felt less luxurious than he had hoped.

“I’m sorry for the car Mr. Crowley, but Anathema thought it would be better to use my personal car, less suspicious and all that,” the driver said, his cheeks slightly pink, obviously embarrassed and trying to ease the situation.

“No worries. And call me Crowley. Mr. Crowley makes me feel old,” his answering smirk made the driver go even more red in the face, when he pulled out of the parking lot.

“I’m Newt by the way. Newton Pulsifer actually, but Newt is just fine.”

Crowley nodded, his smirk still on his face, “So tell me Newt, where are we going, that we have to be so inconspicuous?”

“10 Downing.”

That made Crowley stare at the young man in shock. Had he heard that correctly? 10 Downing? Where the Prime Minister lived? He must be joking, surely.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Newt shook his head, only stuttering a bit when answering, “No. Now you see why secrecy is a top priority”

The escort stared for a while longer, still waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Newt to reveal that he had been pulling his leg and of course they weren’t actually going to 10 Downing. But nothing of the sort happened, so Crowley just turned his head to stare out of the window, looking at the landscape but not seeing anything. His mind going a mile a minute.

Who would use his services as an escort in 10 Downing? The only one that came to mind was the Prime Minister himself, but that was ridiculous. Why should a Prime Minister need an escort? Especially the current one.

Crowley wasn’t particularly interested in politics and only followed it occasionally when he caught the news on tv. But even he had been intrigued when Ezra Fell had climbed the career ladder and became the first openly gay Prime Minister. Not that it had changed too much for the LGBTQ+ population in the UK but it was a step in the right direction, surely.

He had looked like a proper posh uptight person, who was a bit too naïve and gullible and not like someone who would hire an escort to find some relief. But who else could require his services there? It couldn’t be just a simple staff member, that would be even weirder than the Prime Minister himself, especially with the whole getting picked up by their driver thing. So, it must be Ezra Fell, after all.

Just when he had reached that conclusion, they were turning towards their destination and Newt parked his car in the side street, where the staff normally parked. Crowley suddenly got nervous. He had had his fair share of rich clients, but the actual Prime Minister of his Country was on another level entirely. What would happen if he couldn’t satisfy him? What would he even want to do? Sure, Fell didn’t look like the kinky sort, but posh guys were most often the kinkiest people in Crowley’s experience. And after all he had never thought Fell would hire and escort, yet here he was.

His nervous inner ramblings got interrupted by Newt, who opened the passenger door and let Crowley get out of the small car, which he promptly used to stretch out his slightly cramped legs.

“I contacted Anathema and she will guide you to where you need to go inside,” Newt told him and led him towards the back-entrance door, opening it for him.

Crowley nodded and shouldered his backpack, walking to the door. Nodding goodbye to Newt and giving him a quiet thank you. His nerves were making him feel a bit nauseous, but he ignored it and stepped inside the building.

It was a large foyer, classily furnished, paintings and pictures of past PMs or British history adorning the walls. A few dark doors leading to other rooms, all closed and looking as old as their history would suggest. There was a black armchair in the corner, some vases on pillars and honestly one of the saddest arrays of plants Crowley had ever seen. There was also a chequered floor pattern in one corner, which looked a bit out of place. On the other side, on his left, there was a huge staircase, probably the main one, leading towards other floors. It was intimidating in a way and he felt small and insignificant, like he was an intruder that shouldn’t be here, ready to be captured and get thrown out.

“Welcome! You must be Mr. Crowley. I’m Anathema, Ezra’s personal assistant,” Anathema greeted him once she entered the entrance hall, but when she saw Crowley’s awestruck expression she smiled and continued with a slightly more teasing tone, “It’s quite impressive, isn’t it? All the history this building holds and who has visited here, but it helps when you remember that it’s only a house in the end”

Crowley tore his gaze away from an amazing painting about some King’s coronation and looked at Anathema, immediately feeling more at ease in her presence. She wore a Victorian looking dress in dark blue, more fitting for a witch than a personal assistant, in his opinion.

“Just call me Crowley, please. This is really quite impressive. Your plants could do with some better care though,” he joked. His nerves manifesting in the way they always did, wittiness in all the wrong places. For a second he feared that he had already made a bad first impression, but he let out a relieved breath when he heard her laugh.

“Cheeky. I think I like you. And you’re right, but no one on the staff has a green thumb so what can you do,” she shrugged, “Anyway, enough chit chat, let me show you to Ezra’s rooms.”

She led him towards the staircase, the wall there also filled with many pictures, and after another quick look around he followed her.

“So, it really is the Prime Minister who hired me?”

“Technically I did, but yes. He has been very stressed lately and I thought it was a good idea, so I suggested it to him, and he agreed to it. It will do him a world of good, I know it”

The waggling eyebrows that followed her statement made him chuckle. Yes, she seemed like someone he could get along with. Not that it mattered, he was only here for a job, but it was nice, nonetheless.

The hallway they were walking along, on the third floor, was also filled with paintings, like in the main hall, but Crowley didn’t really notice them. He was growing more nervous, the longer they walked.

Once they reached a dark wooden door, they stopped, and Anathema turned towards Crowley.

“This will take you to his quarters. Once your hours are up, I will be waiting here for you to take you back outside to Newt, so he can drive you back”

He could only give her a nod as an answer and then watched her walk away for a second, before his gaze landed on the door, suddenly feeling very nauseous. He was going to meet the Prime Minister, have sex with him.

Crowley took a deep breath. He was being ridiculous, after all Fell was just another guy, just another client. No need to be so nervous. Righting his backpack, he braced himself, knocked and then opened the door, stepping into the private chamber of Ezra Fell, the Prime Minister of Great Britain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but the chapter would have gotten too long otherwise and that was a good cut off point. Next week there finally will be Crowley and Ezra's first meeting.  
At first I only planned for this story to be in Ezra's pov but somehow it worked better with a switch of perspective so expect pov changes from time to time. 
> 
> On another note, I don't know if the interior design is right. There aren't many pictures of the interior of 10 Downing on the internet after all. I tried to research and stuff but alas what can you do. I know the chair and the chequered floor are something that's in there (and yes the floor really looks like it's just thrown in randomly). Also the third floor (if I'm not mistaken) is normally completely for the personal use for the PM but I thought having a door there would give it more of a dramatic effect. 
> 
> Fun fact: 10 Downing's main door can't be opened from the outside, it doesn't even have a keyhole. So someone must always be in there, just waiting to open the door. (that was the use of the armchair, apparently a guard sat there in the past). But there is a staff entrance and that one can be opened with a key from the outside apparently. I don't know I just found that funny


	5. The first Meeting, ... Time to read?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Ezra finally meet. How will their first session go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for posting this so late! I had to finish a reasearch paper for university, so this had to take the backburner and I was only able to go through the chapter today. Anyway it's still thursday for me so I am at least still on the right day.

The first thing he saw when he entered, was a small hallway with a door to his right. Crowley walked along the hallway and noticed that it ended in something that looked like a living room. Bookshelf after bookshelf were lined against the walls, filled to the brink with various books. Some one them looked newer but quite a lot of them looked very old and fragile, like they could fall apart if you just breathed on them. Left to him, a few steps away was a small dining table with four chairs. In the far end of the room, at the left side was a brown comfortable looking sofa and lounge chair. They were standing in front of a fireplace, a coffee table between them.

On the sofa sat a man, a man Crowley had seen often enough on the telly. It was Ezra Fell. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a beige waistcoat and trousers above it. His hair was even blonder and curlier than how it looked on the television.

Crowley took one more step into the room and Fell finally turned towards him, immediately standing up to greet him. The first thing Crowley really noticed, was that he looked very nervous, like he was ready to bolt any second. The fidgeting of his hands, a dead giveaway.

“Ah hello. Excuse me, I didn’t hear you come in. You’re Mr. Crowley, I presume? I’m Ezra Fell but I guess you knew that.” The weak chuckle that accompanied his greeting was confirming Crowley’s suspicion that the other was nervous.

Weirdly enough, Fell’s nervousness eased his own and he felt more at ease, like it was just one of his regular customers.

“Yeah that’s me, hi. You can call me Crowley or Anthony, except if you want me to be Mr. Crowley,” he winked, trying to calm the tense mood with a joke.

Ezra blushed and looked away, flustered, “That won’t be necessary. Anthony it is then, except if you would prefer Crowley?”

The red head shrugged, “Normally I prefer Crowley, but whatever you like best. I’m here for your pleasure.”

Ezra nodded, but it was clear that he would abide to Crowley’s preference, “Well, I would like for you to be comfortable, so Crowley it is”

Crowley shrugged once again, not really minding one way or another, but a bit glad that Ezra took his preference into consideration.

“Do you want something to drink? Water, something stronger? I could use something myself,” asked Ezra, while getting himself a drink.

Shrugging Crowley sat himself down, when the other mentioned for him to sit on the sofa, letting his bag slide down next to him on the floor. He watched as Ezra poured himself a glass of Scotch and noticed that the other’s hands were shaking slightly. He was nervous and it was plain to see. Hopefully Crowley would be able to calm him down, it wouldn’t do for him to be this tense all the way through.

“You’ve never done this before, have you?” inquired Crowley, when the blonde sat down on the sofa next to him, sipping his drink with still slightly shaky hands. His uncomfortableness was almost endearing.

A slight blush was settling over Ezra’s face when he answered, “Indeed not. Anathema suggested it and something needed to be done and I agreed. So, I really don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing here”

“Don’t worry, that is not unusual. We can do whatever you want. Whatever you need to make you feel comfortable. If you want to go fast that’s okay but if you want to do nothing but relax and talk that is also entirely fine. I am here to help you have a good time in whatever way you choose. The only exception I have, is that I don’t kiss on the lips but anything else is fine.”

He felt the blonde’s eyes on him, pondering. “So, it would be alright, if we didn’t…, well you know?”

“Have sex? Absolutely. We only go as far as you’re comfortable.”

These words made Ezra visibly relax. Apparently, he had been quite worried over the expectations of him. Not unusual for a first-time client, Crowley knew. People always think escorts are only there to get some quick release for money but what most people didn’t see were the numerous occasions were someone just wants some casual body contact or someone to talk to. In his career he had spent more than one night just hugging a client and nothing more. Some people are simply lonely and couldn’t find someone willing to connect with them on their own, so they paid an escort for help.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room, now that the rules and expectations were settled, and the only question that remained was what to do now. Crowley knew he had to initiate the first step, because Fell would never do so on his own, too uncomfortable and unused to the idea. Shy and reluctant with the situation.

He turned towards the other man, immediately noticing his twitching hands. He was rubbing his thumb and pointer together, a clear sign of his unease and nervousness. Something had to be done and quick or else Fell would be stuck in this rut, his mind never relaxing and spending the night in a constant state of worry.

“What do you normally do when you want to relax?” His voice calm and collected.

His eyes drifted along the room, searching for clues as to what would help Fell feel more at ease with the situation. The only things he could spot were rows and rows of books, so he wasn’t very surprised, when the other answered.

“I read mostly. Always have, but I don’t really have the time for it nowadays”

Crowley nodded, it’s what he had expected, but it gave him a valid idea where to start to help the man relax.

“Alright. How about we start with that. Go on, choose a book you would like to read, and we’ll do just that”

Ezra looked at him sceptically, which was understandable. Crowley knew the other was still struggling with the expectations of the evening and his ideas, even though they were minimal and mostly wrong, of what an escort was supposed to be.

“It’s okay. Like I said this evening is for you and you comfort. If all you want to do, all you need to do to relax is read, then we will do that. It certainly isn’t out of the ordinary. Now go and choose a book, after all with the amount you have it might take a while,” he accompanied his request with a slight smirk, trying to normalize the situation by light teasing and slight humour. Which apparently was effective, since Ezra gingerly stood up and started to look around his various stacks of books for one to read.

Crowley watched him, from his position on the sofa. He was slowly walking along his bookshelves, sliding a hand softly and carefully over the spines of some of them. Pulling one in consideration briefly, lingering for only a second. His nose scrunched up, thinking and then pushing it back inside and picking a new one. It was almost adorable, and the escort knew, that if these sessions would continue, he would have a nice time with him.

After all, Ezra Fell wasn’t hard on the eyes, but what really fascinated Crowley, was the obvious softness and coyness and the hidden depth and probably ruthlessness beneath. After all you don’t get to the top so young, when you aren’t even the least bit ruthless and ambitioned.

After a short while, Ezra turned around, a small but soft smile grazing his lips and a book in his right hand. Looked like he finally found something he wanted to read. He was returning to Crowley’s side on the sofa and glanced at the redhead, his nerves clearly returning and now that he had found a book, unsure of how to continue.

“So, what book did you choose?” Crowley was genuinely curious.

What would a young and openly gay Prime Minister have as a comfort book. And it was clear to Crowley that Fell had chosen a story he had read more often than once, just by the way he gingerly and protectively held the book to his chest.

What surprised him, was the slight blush that crept up on Ezra’s cheeks and ears. It was a lovely rose colour over his normally pale face. And once again the thought of the other being adorable floated through his mind.

“A House of Pomegranates by Oscar Wilde,” Ezra softly lifted the book so the other could see the cover.

It was seemingly and old edition, but it’s binding looked well cared for. Although it was plain to see that it had been read numerous times. The spine slightly cracked, despite the obvious care that went into preserving its original conditions as good as possible.

“Oscar Wilde, hm? Seems like the cliché choice, to be frank”

“Maybe. But Oscar has been my favourite author since I was a child. My mother gave me a copy of the Picture of Dorian Gray when I was 10 and I couldn’t put it down until I had finished it. You could say I developed quite an obsession over his work,” the second Fell had started talking about books his body relaxed, his voice warm and cheerful, and he became calmer than he had been the whole evening so far, Crowley noticed and made a mental note.

“So why this one out of all his stuff? Isn’t it like a compilation of a few fairy tales? I vaguely remember something like that from school.”

Fell nodded and answered, his voice lighter and sounding way more secure than half an hour ago, “It is. I don’t know, I just felt like something light would be good, well light in regard to storytelling. The actual fairy tales can be quite dark. But I like them. They just have something magical about them.”

“I have to trust you there. Never actually read them myself. I don’t really read books,” Crowley shrugged, but immediately knew that he had made a mistake admitting it.

Fell looked positively shocked, if not affronted. Like Crowley had hurt him personally and not just said he wasn’t a huge reader.

“How can you…, What a thing…,” and the Prime Minister took a deep breath to calm down, “that is absolutely unacceptable. We need to rectify that. And who knows, you might enjoy it more than you think. Would you mind if I read aloud? It simply won’t do for you not to know about the works of Oscar Wilde”

Against his wished Crowley blushed slightly, feeling kind of ashamed over his dislike for books after Fell’s outburst, but he got himself under control again very quickly.

“Of course not. I told you, we do whatever  _ you _ want”

Ezra nodded and then looked briefly at Crowley, seemingly thinking about something. It made the escort slightly uncomfortable until Fell spoke again, “Choose one. Of the Fairy Tales I mean, “ and he handed the book gingerly over to Crowley, so he could look at the titles.

Considering the various headlines for a while, Crowley gave the book back to its owner once he had decided on one.

“Interesting. The Fisherman and His Soul. It’s a good story. My favourite in fact,” now a small smile appeared on Ezra’s lips, making him look younger.

“Shall we begin then?” and after a nod from Crowley he began to read, “’Every evening the young Fisherman went out upon the sea, and threw his nets into the water.’”

Crowley leaned back on the sofa, listening to Ezra’s deep and warm voice telling the story of a Fisherman who fell in love with a mermaid. Watching the blonde read was quite the experience. He looked like he was totally at peace and clearly enjoying reading out loud. It was amazing to see how reactive his face was while telling the tale. When something interesting happened, his eyebrows scrunched together in anticipation. And during sad parts they aimed upwards and Fell would hold the book a little bit tighter.

Crowley felt his eyelids become heavier and he let them fall closed, enjoying just listening to the other’s soft tone. Enjoying it just as much as the other, despite his expectations to the contrary.

He didn’t know when, but sometime during it, he must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew was a soft hand gently shaking his shoulder and telling him to wake up. Grumbling slightly, he turned his head around, trying to ignore the annoying person who wanted to rouse him from his slumber. When the shaking persisted, and his mind became more active again he opened his eyes quickly. His heart hammering in his chest, when he remembered where he was and what happened. Red colouring his cheeks. He couldn’t believe he had actually fallen asleep with a client during their first session. And not any client, the Prime Minister! Fuck that was bad! It shouldn’t have happened, really shouldn’t have happened.

“It’s half and hour after our time ended. I’m sorry, I got distracted by reading and only noticed now how late it had become. I hope it hasn’t inconvenienced you in any way.”

Crowley just stared at the other for a second. Was he really apologizing to him for not waking him sooner? There was no need, it wasn’t his fault or responsibility. The one that should apologize was Crowley, himself. He never should have fallen asleep during the first night of a client.

“No, you have nothing to apologize. I’m sorry though. I didn’t mean to fall asleep”

“Nonsense, dear boy. You looked like you needed it and I didn’t mind,” a small and honest smile accompanied his words.

Crowley just nodded, not believing him. This was such a disaster. He quickly got up and gathered his things.

“I should leave…,” he went towards the door, “I am really sorry about this.”

Ezra followed him to the door, “Really, don’t worry about it”

Crowley nodded again and opened the door that lead towards the hallway and just as he was about to go outside, he heard Ezra call his name, so he turned around.

The politician was looking at him, the stupid smile still on his face, “Thank you. This evening really was what I needed”

“Good, that’s what I’m here for,” even to himself his voice sounded scratchy and nervous. Inwardly cursing himself for being so stupid, he bid the other goodbye and went outside into the hall.

Anathema was already waiting for him. She immediately came over when she spotted him.

“Are you okay? You look a bit shaken”

He shrugged her off, not wanting her to know that he had made a big mistake and fallen asleep on a client, “Yeah sure”

She just nodded, either not wanting to ask further or just not caring, “Newt will drive you home”

He nodded and followed her outside, where Newt was already waiting for him, holding the door of the car open. It was the same car they had arrived in and Crowley really wasn’t looking forward to cramming himself into it again, but what could he do.

Anathema said her goodbyes and he got into the car. Still cursing himself in his mind about falling asleep. It was such an unprofessional move and honestly a beginner’s mistake. But the deep, sombre voice of the other had relaxed him and lulled him to sleep. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Guess he had blown it now. Which was a shame because despite his reluctance at the beginning, he had quite enjoyed his time with Fell. It was a shame he probably wouldn’t see him again.

Without his noticing they had arrived at the spot where Newt had picked him up earlier this evening. Once he realized where they were, Crowley said Goodbye and went home.

Inside he let out another tired sigh and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He cursed when he saw that he had 10 missed calls from bell. He was supposed to have called them half an hour ago, to tell them he was okay, but with the whole falling asleep thing he honestly had forgotten about it. He would never hear the end of it now.

Resigning himself to his fate he called them back and once they were finished with screaming at him for making them worry, he apologized and hung up. He was absolutely ready for bed, despite having already slept at Fell’s. Probably because he had slept. His own stupidity still haunting him and making him wary and tired. Hopefully a little sleep would make him feel a bit better. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, how can they just read and not do anything else. I first had planned to have full on smut here but Ezra didn't want to work with me on that haha. No I just think it works much better with them just having a relaxing evening at first. But rest assured the smut will come... eventually. :D  
Yes, A House of Pomegranates is a great book and I love the tale "The Fisherman and his Soul". Give it a read if you want to, it's pretty good in my opinion. Just throwing a wild book rec out there. 
> 
> Also scream at me on my tumblr [spaceytrash](https://spaceytrash.tumblr.com/) if you want.


	6. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after his meeting with Crowley had been a stressful one. Can Ezra find a way to relax or will all the hard work Crolwey had done to help him relax be for nothing?

Once Crowley had left, Ezra returned the book to his place on the shelf. His mind still thinking about the red head. It had been a very nice evening, even though his trepidations in the beginning. Reading certainly had been calming and he had quite enjoyed doing so out loud. He hadn’t done that for ages. Not since he had started his political career in earnest and had so much to do, that he couldn’t find the time to read for other people in his local library anymore. Now he kind of wished he could do it again.

The company had been nice too. Sure, he had been very nervous at the start, but Crowley just had a way to make him feel more comfortable and in the end, he had been totally relaxed. And even Crowley had seemed like he had found it enjoyable, if his peaceful complexion while he had slept was any indication.

Yet he did feel kind of bad for not having had sex with Crowley. Yes, the other had said it was normal and nothing out of the ordinary, but he had to say that. Ezra was paying him, so he probably would say whatever he thought would make him feel more relaxed, no matter how true it was. Not that he really minded that part, since Crowley’s way of making him relax had certainly worked. And yet, the feeling remained. He hadn’t watched a lot of porn in his life but even he knew that an escort’s job description was about having sex with their client and not just to listen while they read out loud.

There wasn’t even really a reason why he hadn’t wanted to sleep with Crowley. After all he did find him attractive, it’s why he chose him in the first place. The nervousness about what he was expected to do, especially with such a handsome stranger, had gotten to him though and he was sure that if the other had forced the issue more, it wouldn’t have been a nice experience for either of them. So he really was glad, yet the disappointment didn’t vanish. The weight of the expectations weighing heavy on his mind.

Ezra sighed and ran his hand through his hair, messing up the already messy curls. There was no use dwelling about any of it. What’s done is done and in the end the evening had been relaxing and nice, hence fulfilling its purpose. He went into his bedroom and got ready for bed, suddenly feeling tired. And for the first time in weeks, he actually fell into a restful slumber the second his head hit the pillow.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Ezra awoke feeling completely rested for the first time since his time as Prime Minister. He was feeling relaxed and even-tempered. Going so far as to greet everyone he met with a warm genuine smile, that for once actually reached his eyes.

When Anathema saw him, she smirked knowingly, but thankfully she restrained herself from commenting on it. It would not only have made him blush but also slightly uncomfortable. The situation was already more than awkward enough, even without Anathema gloating that she had been right. After all she had only been partially right, seeing as they only read a book and hadn’t done anything, she surely imagined they had.

Not that Ezra had any plan on divulging that particular information. It was shameful enough that they hadn’t done it and that simply reading out loud had relaxed him enough to get the first restful sleep in ages. If he was honest with himself, which Ezra always tried to be, he was still feeling kind of guilty about it. There really was no need to keep thinking about it, since it was done and he was certain he would not be in need of Crowley’s services again, now that he knew what he needed to do to relax. But that was easier said than done. Rationally he knew he was being ridiculous, but his feelings hadn’t quite caught up with his brain yet. Well, no time to dwell on hurt feelings, he had work to do.

The rest of his day was filled with meetings with various members of his party, which were stressful because they were hitting a roadblock with some ideas they had for a better way of living for poor people and the homeless in the country. And of course, that included a considerable amount of paperwork. So, by the end of the day, the calm and relaxed state Ezra had been in when he had woken up had vanished completely and his muscles were tensed and his temper short.

He was currently sitting in his own private office, reviewing the proposal for more food banks for the homeless and felt every muscle in his back contract and spasm, causing him to stop for a second and wait for the pain to pass. It had been a hard day and he really should just go through the paperwork tomorrow, but he wanted to finish it, since it was important to people and he didn’t want to delay the issue. They were having bigger problems than he and deserved some help sooner rather than later.

After an hour he was finally done, the papers read through, notes taken and his back as stiff as a board. When he got up, it actually hurt a lot and he knew he had overdone it. With a sigh he moved towards his bookshelves, looking through them and not finding something he was interested in reading. All of them were good books but none piqued his interest today.

He turned away and noticed the old battered copy of ‘A House of Pomegranates’, he had left on the table after yesterday’s evening had ended. It had helped the day before with Crowley around, so why shouldn’t it work on its own? Surely it was just the book that had eased his tension and not the person. After all he had already decided not to call the other back and deal with his stress on his own. He knew now that reading helped, so it should be manageable.

Ezra sat down on his sofa and picked up the book, his mind involuntary returning to the previous evening. How nice it had felt to know there was another person sitting next to him, interested in his reading. Feeling the warmth and presence of the other. Yes, he had paid for his time, but he had still looked like he had been interested and enjoyed the whole experience.

The blonde opened the book to the story he had read yesterday and started reading, but he couldn’t concentrate on the content. His mind always gravitating back to a certain escort. How calm and peaceful he had looked when he had fallen asleep. His soft red hair losing some of its volume, a few strands falling into his face. He had wanted to slide his hand through it. Had wanted to know if it actually felt as soft as it looked, but he had hold himself back. Crowley had looked so peaceful asleep, and he hadn’t wanted to disturb him. It wouldn’t have been proper anyway.

But the way he had softly smiled, and his nose had slightly crunched up, the glasses having slipped off his face, had been so tempting.

He felt warmth pour into his belly and a slight twitch in his pants. Ezra shook his head to clear his mind. This was getting absolutely ludicrous. Why was he reacting to the memory of a person he hardly knew? Especially since he had already failed at the whole escort business, seeing as he was glad, they hadn’t had sex yesterday. So why was he reacting now?

Groaning frustratedly, he turned back towards the book, trying to once more concentrate on the story and try to relax his overtaxed mind. It worked for about 5 minutes before he once again got distracted by his own thoughts.

He glanced over at the spot where Crowley had sat and then slumped down the day before. Remembering how his turtleneck had hugged his body perfectly, how the leather jacket had rounded out the look and had made him look oh so handsome. His tight trousers hugging his lithe form like a second skin. Ezra again felt the start of arousal pool in his belly. How would it have felt to kiss along Crowley’s long and slender neck? It had looked so very kissable and inviting. How would his skin have tasted? Like he had smelled, slightly salty like all skin tasted with a small hint of cinnamon?

Ezra felt his dick twitch and he noticed he was half hard already. It made him blush deep red. This was ridiculous, but he couldn’t stop his mind from wandering. Wondering how the other’s lips would have felt against his own, against his skin. How it would have felt, if he had slid his lithe, long fingers along his body.

Without even really thinking about it, Ezra opened his belt and trousers, pressing a hand against his ever-growing erection. He couldn’t hold back the soft exhale at the first contact. His skin was growing hot and feverish and he felt a mighty need for release. Carefully freeing his erection from its last constraints, he gasped when the cold air of the room hit his burning flesh. His thumb lazily began circling the head of his cock and he had to close his eyes because of the emotions washing through him. His mind never having left the image of the escort. Now thinking of the amber eyes and how they would look filled with lust and passion.

He enclosed his dick, applying pressure and slowly started to move his hand up and down, all the while imagining a longer and thinner hand instead of his own. Soft lips kissing along his jaw and red hair slightly tickling his ear. He groaned quietly and let his hand move a bit faster all the while increasing the pressure.

In his imagination Crowley kissed him passionately, while his hands deftly worked on his erection. He was now panting and wriggling on the sofa. Feeling himself getting closer to the edge.

While thinking about Crowley licking down his chest towards his nipples and taking one into his mouth, sucking on it, his hands moved faster and faster and his pants and gasps got quicker and louder until his pleasure reached its peak. He groaned loudly, his muscles spasming, his hips bucking up and his cock spurting out his cum into his hand.

He was breathing hard and fast, the feeling of release overwhelming but also relaxing him. Ezra slumped down on the sofa, trying to catch his breath. The tired and shaking hand wiping the mess on his already soiled pants und pulling his clothes back on with shaky and sluggish movements.

Once he had gotten his breathing and heart rate back in control he started to blush. He just couldn’t believe he had just masturbated to an almost complete stranger, when he hadn’t even done anything remotely like this since his time at university. Never really having felt the need nor want for release like he had today. And that to the imagine to someone he had only seen once.

With an exhausted groan he pulled himself up from the sofa and went into his bathroom, took a quick shower and then went to bed. Even though his thoughts were still circling around the act he had just done and the shame he had committed in his own mind, he fell asleep pretty soon after his head hit the pillow. The exhaustion and stress catching up with him and letting him fall into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we are. Finally the first glimpse of smut. Hope it wasn't too bad never wrote a masturbation scene, so I hope it's alright haha


	7. What do you mean 'nothing happened'?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has a stressful week and snaps at Anathema. Which she doesn't appreciate, at all. An argument ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for getting this out a bit too late, but this week has been exhausting. Of course my weekend trip to Wales comic con and London would be during the time where I have to get a lot of stuff done at uni. So I had to get this out of the way first. Anyway without further ado here's the chapter.

Over the next week, Ezra had a couple of very stressful days. His plan to improve the situation of the homeless, by providing more state funded shelters and foodbanks, was on its way to go to its second reading. Which obviously meant a lot of work for the Prime Minister and his party.

He hadn’t slept for days, only caught a quick nap here and there, and it looked like that wouldn’t change in the foreseeable future. The deadline was drawing closer and his speech was still not perfect enough for him. His stress levels were rising with every hour that he couldn’t get his speech engaging and convincing enough.

And it really had to be perfect, because Gabriel Angely and the rest of the conservative party would surely try to prevent the bill from passing, ready to fight tooth and nail about it. Ezra knew it wasn’t necessarily about the bill, at least not for Angely, because that man had been a pebble in his proverbial shoe since he had first tried to become PM. Sometimes he even wondered if he had ever done something to the other and simply forgot about it. The way Angely went against every single plan Ezra had couldn’t be anything but personal, at least that’s what he suspected. Not that he had any evidence for it or any clue as for why.

The blonde rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the tension in them and making them relax slightly, letting out a silent little groan when the movement just brought him more pain than relief. This week had been an absolute nightmare and he was glad once it was completely over.

He put off his reading glasses and rubbed his tired eyes, when suddenly Anathema barged into his study.

“You have to take a break. C’mon let’s go out and get some food. You haven’t eaten yet and it’s almost 10 pm. This isn’t good for you,” she proclaimed, without even greeting him.

He saw the concern in her eyes but chose to ignore it. Instead he let his irritation at being interrupted and ordered around take charge. Too tired to reign it in. The lack of sleep and the amount of stress making his temper shorter than ever.

“Don’t you ever knock? As you can see, I have work to do and no time to eat”

“Ezra you have to eat at some point. This isn’t healthy and the paperwork won’t run away in the half hour it takes for you to eat. How do you want to get things done, when you’re not eating or resting? You’re just going to collapse during the second reading, if you continue like this.”

Deep down he knew she was only concerned and wanted what was best for him, but in his current state he couldn’t care less. Her kind of bossy tone grated on his nerves, producing a small headache, and arguing about this with her costs him valuable time he couldn’t afford to lose.

“Eating can wait, this can’t. Now get out, I have to get back to work!”

For a moment Anathema just looked at him, clearly shocked. Then she let out a huff and turned to leave, “Fine. Be a total dick then”

The second the harsh words had left his mouth; he had regretted them. Anathema only wanted to help him, after all she was his friend and he brushed her off, in such a rudely manner. Before she could leave, he called out her name, hoping to apologize. He felt bad about his outburst, especially since she really hadn’t done anything to deserve it.

She turned around and faced him again, one eyebrow lifted, and her arms crossed, looking like she was ready to kill him if he said the wrong thing. Which she would actually do, he knew.

“I’m sorry. I truly am, dear. You absolutely didn’t deserve that. I know you only meant well, but this really can’t wait, and I need to get it done perfectly. I haven’t slept well and I’m very stressed, but that’s no excuse for my behaviour. I shouldn’t have snapped at you and I hope you can forgive me.”

Immediately her expression softened, “Of course I do. I know you didn’t mean it, but it was still a pretty shitty thing to do and this is exactly why I had hoped you would continue with the escort service. You are so stressed since you got into office and that isn’t good on your health. After your evening with him you were so relaxed and now, you’re once again snapping at your friends and are super short tempered, because of all your stress. Why didn’t you make a new appointment? It had been so good for you”

Ezra sighed, he really wasn’t in the mood to talk about the evening and his subsequent failure. Nor was he ready to discus his teenage desire to pleasure himself with Crowley in his mind. The thought of it made him blush slightly and look away out of shame, much to Anathema’s befuddlement.

“Something happened,” she mused, watching him closely in case his facial expressions gave her some clues.

“What do you mean?”

“Something must have happened, since you’re acting so weird when I bring it up. You’re blushing for a start. Was he that good in bed?”

Heat was creeping up Ezra’s cheeks once more and even he himself had to acknowledge hat his voice sounded strange to his ears, “Nothing happened”

“What do you mean? Nothing happened as in ‘nothing out of the ordinary and I don’t want to tell you the dirty bits’ or ‘nothing happened literally’?”

“Yes, - no, I mean yes, … urgh,” he stopped talking and rubbed his tired eyes.

He really had no desire to indulge Anathema and air out his dirty laundry, but he knew she would annoy him as long as he didn’t tell her. Trying to avoid talking about it would only delay the inevitable.

“The latter. Nothing happened. I was far too nervous about the expectations, so instead of doing anything he made me read Oscar Wilde out loud and that was all.”

He saw her pondering over the new information, “So that’s it? No dirty sex stuff? Not even a kiss? You just read to him? Well, it helped and that’s the important part. But if you two did nothing, why are you avoiding making a new appointment like a blushing schoolgirl after her first date?”

Thinking back over the biggest reason he would never be able to call Crowley again made him blush deeper. How was he supposed to face him again when he had masturbated with his image in his mind, like some dirty old pervert?

Anathema narrowed her eyes in suspicion, “That isn’t it, is it? Something else happened. Maybe not tat night, but sometime during that week or else you wouldn’t react so strongly to the idea of calling him back. If I hazard a guess, I’d say you’re embarrassed. Out with it Ezra, what happened?”

Silence hanged around them in the room. Ezra was looking anywhere but at his friend, his face red as a ripe tomato. He was fidgeting and clearly uncomfortable.

“Well, I …,“ he began but stopped, trying to find a way to articulate his shame without seeming like a dirty old man.

“Come on, whatever it is it can’t be too bad. You can tell me.”

“Imasturbatedwhilethinkingabouthim,” his words came out quick and unintelligible, but somehow Anathema understood them anyways and started to laugh.

Grumbling he turned away and crossed his arms, his face even redder than before. It was embarrassing and Anathema’s reaction made him feel worse than he already did.

“This is why I hadn’t wanted to tell you. I knew you wouldn’t understand”

She stopped laughing immediately then but looked at him like he was a naïve little boy with only a very limited understanding of the world. Which to be frank wasn’t that far off, at least on the topic of sex and romance.

“I’m sorry for laughing, truly, but it’s nothing to be ashamed about. It’s perfectly normal. You find him attractive and you were stressed, so of course you had him in mind when you felt the need for release. It’s all quite normal.”

Ezra turned towards her, still embarrassed, “But he’s practically a stranger! I just saw him one time and during that I was relieved to know that I didn’t need to sleep with him and now I’m using his body in my mind to get off. Violating his image for my gain, like an old pervert”

“Oh Ezra,” she sighed and pulled a chair next to him and sat down, taking his hand in her own. “Almost everybody does that. Believe me, you’re certainly not the only client of his who did that. He’s attractive and you’re not blind. It’s a normal reaction. Especially with all the stress you have currently. Don’t beat yourself up about it and especially don’t let your embarrassment stand in the way of you having a good time. Trust me, he knows people find him hot and do these things, he probably does it himself with other people in his mind. IT’s going to be alright. Let me make another appointment and don’t think too much about it.”

Of course, rationally, he knew she was right and that almost everyone did what he had done, but years of his religious family telling him it’s a shame and his own skewed view of what’s proper, a very stuck up way in Anathema’s opinion he knew, wasn’t shaken off that easily.

“How am I supposed to look him in the eyes again? I already feel bad about it without seeing him. I just can’t face him again”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I think it would do you a world of good. He really helped you relax, and you could truly benefit from some relaxation, once in a while”

Ezra was silent for some time, mulling over the pros and cons of setting up another session. He had liked the escort and their time together had indeed been pretty nice and relaxing. He knew he couldn’t go on with some kind of outlet. But calling him again would mean he had to face him and his shame. About not living up to the expectations during the first evening and violating his image. Was stress relief worth the utter embarrassment he would feel? He wasn’t sure but he knew that he had to do something about it and deep down was sure, that even if he didn’t make another appointment, he would still think about him. Also, Anathema would just worry more about him than she already did.

Sliding his hand through his curls, he looked at his friend, “Alright. You convinced me, dear girl. Would you be so kind as to arrange a new meeting with Crowley for when the bill has had its second reading?”

“Sure thing,” she smiled gently, “You won’t regret it. Trust me, it’s going to be good for you”

She winked and it sounded like she knew something he didn’t, which was a rather interesting but also quite annoying personality trait of her. Ezra just hoped she was right, and he wouldn’t live to regret his decision. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you who could, have used your democratic right and voted in the General Election today. Let's see what the results will be.


	8. Another Client in his Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is at another client, but his mind is always returning to a certain blonde politician.

Damn this session was boring. Crowley was currently at one of his least favourite client’s home, sitting on the bed while the other was sleeping on next to him. It had been a pretty okay time, but this particular client always fell asleep immediately after finishing and that left Crowley with a lot of time until the end of the appointment and a lot of boredom to boost.

Normally it wasn’t so bad, he would just try to nap for a while or watch some tv in the living room, but today a certain blonde politician didn’t want to leave his mind. His memory haunting him in every unoccupied moment. Their first session had been a week ago and he still hadn’t received any word if he was welcomed back or not. And he had already resigned himself with the fact that it was highly unlikely he would meet Fell again in that setting. Which really was a shame because he had in fact enjoyed their session. Maybe even a bit too much, seeing as he had fallen asleep, something he never did during a first meeting and really shouldn’t have let happen. It was stupid but he hadn’t been able to prevent it. Fell’s quiet and soft voice had just been so calming, that it had lulled him to sleep against his better judgement. It was highly unprofessional, but the other hadn’t mind. Crowley was almost sure the other had secretly been glad about it. At least that’s how it had seemed like to him. He had been so nervous about the expectations of the evening; it must have been quite the relieve to know that nothing he didn’t feel entirely comfortable about was going to happen. At least it had made him relax, from what Crowley had been able to see during the appointment. And that had been the reason for his hire in the first place, so he was glad. Still, he wished he could see him again. He was quite the interesting character after all.

After their session had ended, and Bell had finally stopped telling him off for not immediately calling them after it ended, he had researched the politician for a bit. Never one to actually be interested in politics, it was still nice to see what Fell had accomplished in his short time as a politician. He had started early, Head Boy in school and then straight to Oxford for his Politic and Literature science degree. All the while becoming engaged in the Green Party, becoming a member of the local branch and helping with whatever he could find in the region. Working his way upward the career ladder and once he finished his degrees, he became an MP at 30. His Prime Minister candidacy campaign, quickly gaining weight since he actually tried to uphold and succeeded in most of his promises. The public pretty quickly grew fond of him and he became PM at 40. Making history by not only achieving a majority for the Green Party for the first time but also by being the first openly gay Prime Minister of the United Kingdom.

Crowley had to grant him, that he certainly had balls, because he never had held back the fact that he was gay once in his political career and if he was honest Crowley wasn’t sure if could have done that. Going by his own experiences being gay still wasn’t the easiest thing in the 21 st century. Let alone under a bunch of mostly conservative old white men. So being out unapologetically while fighting to become PM was ballsy and Crowley respected him for it.

But that’s not the only reason Crowley found the other man interesting. No, it was also the way he had behaved at their meeting. He was downright adorably nervous and polite. He wanted this not only be good for him but also good for Crowley himself. It was a nice change to his usual self-centred clients.

It was also quite surprising to see how relieved he was when he had told him they didn’t have to have sex. That it was up to him, what they do and what they don’t do. Normally when Crowley got employed for stress relief they get straight to the fucking and don’t do anything else. Which was fine by him, it was his job and something he enjoyed, but it was still nice to see that there are other people in the world.

The embarrassment had suited Fell quite nicely too. The slight red on his cheeks, making him look more alive, and the concern in the light blue eyes enticing Crowley without even trying to.

He wasn’t bad looking either, the soft colours he tended to wear making him look more approachable and nice. The soft blond curls making Crowley want to slide his hands through them and messy them up further. Even the slight chubbiness didn’t make him look any less desirable. Fell wore his weight well and it absolutely suited him, adding more to his character and general aesthetic.

Crowley sighed and glanced at his watch. He still had to be here for around an hour. Time really doesn’t fly when you’re bored. Slowly and silently he stood up, trying not to wake his client, and crept into the living room, turning on the telly and switching around the channels.

Suddenly he saw he face of the man that wouldn’t leave his thoughts alone. Ezra Fell’s face was in the corner of the screen while a news presenter talked about a bill he apparently tried to get through Parliament. Crowley didn’t really pay attention to the logistics but noticed that it was quite the lengthy progress. Maybe that is why he hadn’t called yet. Maybe he did want another session but hadn’t had the time to call yet. Something akin to hope blossomed in his chest and he berated himself for his foolishness. They’ve had one meeting, he shouldn’t feel so happy about the fact that it was only a busy week and not anything he had done. Yes, he had liked the man, but he really had no business feeling so relieved that he might not have been simply written off as a one-time thing.

Damn he needed sleep, if his mushy feeling were anything to go by. He glanced at the clock in the corner and saw that in a minute he was free to leave and let out a relieved sigh. His bed was calling to him and he hoped that once he had a good night’s sleep the amount of feelings, he already had for the Prime Minister would fade.

Crowley slithered from the sofa and grabbed his bag, leaving the flat of his client and making his way home to his own. During his short walk he called Bell, wanting to tell them how it went. The phone rang for a few seconds before they finally answered.

“Good to see you finally call on time, Crowley”

“Yeah, yeah. You’re never going to let me live that down, will you? I’m okay by the way,” he rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I have some news that might interest you,” after Crowley made an intrigued sound they continued, “Your high security friend made another call. You’re going to Downing Street again tomorrow”

“Alright, thanks. See you around then. Ciao”

So, he did want to see him again. A flush of warmth rushed through him and he couldn’t hold back the smile that wanted to break out on his face. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew managed to get this out in time. Had a busy day today, so I'm very glad I was able to get this out in time.  
Anyway, tune in next time when Ezra and Crowley finally meet again!


	9. Nervousness and trying to Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Crowley finally meet again but will Ezra's nervousness get the better of him once more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all had a good Christmas/still a good Hanukkah or just a good week if you don't celebrate anything!
> 
> Sorry that this is a day too late but I was too wrapped up with Christmas celebrations yesterday to update, so today it is.

Finally, the day was almost over. Ezra sighed in relief and slumped down on his sofa. Today had been the day of the second reading of his help the homeless bill and it had stretched out for ages. Angely had argued, well more like ranted, for hours but in the end, it had thankfully passed the vote. The committee stage and everything further will be even harder, especially since Angely had showed that he wouldn’t let it pass without a fuss, but at least Ezra could take a few days to relax before throwing himself into the work and stressing about it once again.

Not that he was relaxing right now. His mind was currently occupied with the fact that in a few minutes a certain redheaded escort was supposed to return to his chambers. An escort he hadn’t slept with but masturbated to. Warmth rushed to his face and he knew he was blushing like a little schoolboy. It was ridiculous what the mare thought of it did to him. Ezra took some deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. It wouldn’t do to greet him with a head as red as a tomato, after all.

Then he heard a knock on the door to his chambers. Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

“Come in”

The door opened and before him stood Crowley in all his handsome glory. He was wearing a closefitting black long-sleeved shirt, which was tucked into the tightest pair of trousers Ezra had ever seen. A silver chain necklace hung around his neck, a well-worn coat over his arm, and his hair was styled in the same deliberately messy updo as last time. This time his sunglasses weren’t round but more squared but were still hanging low on his nose. All in all, he looked amazing and only after Crowley shuffled a bit, still holding his coat nervously in his hand, did Ezra notice that he had been staring at the other for a while. Immediately he felt his face heat up and he shifted into gear awkwardly.

“I’m so sorry. Where are my manners? Hand me your coat and I will hang it up for you, my dear,” which he promptly did when Crowley complied.

“Sit down and make yourself at home. I was just about to order some food. Hadn’t really had the time for a bite to eat today, I hope you don’t mind. Would you like something?” Ezra rambled.

He was nervous, he knew but he couldn’t help himself. This was all so new and way out of his comfort zone.

“We do whatever you want Mr. Fell. If you like me to eat with you that’s fine but don’t order anything just because you think I might be hungry”

“Call me Ezra, please,” he offered softly, before calling the chef and asking her to bring up some food.

“It will arrive shortly,” he informed the escort and then sat down on the ottoman chair next to the sofa and invited Crowley to sit somewhere too, which he promptly did. He started fidgeting now, since there was nothing to do but wait. The nervousness growing stronger and the silence that had engulfed the room was stiffening, yet he didn’t know how to break it, what to say.

“I almost thought you wouldn’t call again. I’m very glad that you did though. I really enjoyed our evening the last time,” Crowley’s voice finally cut through the silence.

It was probably something he said to all his clients, but his facial expression looked so sincere, that it made Ezra feel more at ease immediately. He was glad that his inability to sleep with the other man hadn’t ruined his enjoyment of the evening.

“I’m glad. I would hate it, if you hadn’t enjoyed your time here”

He saw Crowley nod and shift a bit on the sofa, but they were rescued from another round of uncomfortable silence by the cook, who knocked and shoved a food cart inside, placing the food on the small dining room table on the side. Both Crowley and Ezra watched her set out the food. It was just a few sandwiches and some grapes and apple slices. Once she said goodbye and left, Ezra turned towards the escort with a small smile and gestured to the table.

“You can eat something, if you want”

Ezra went to the dining table and sat down, grabbed himself a sandwich and began to eat. He was glad he now had something to do with his hand, it stopped them from fidgeting nervously. While he ate, he watched the other man stand up and join him on the table, reaching for some grapes. He wondered if Crowley was really peckish or if he was just eating to make him feel more at ease. Whatever the reason it definitely helped. Ezra was more relaxed than he had been before. Food always had that effect on him, and Crowley joining him eased his mind a little too. This time the silence wasn’t uncomfortable but calming.

“So, I saw on the telly that you had quite the stressful week,” Crowley said, trying to do a bit of small talk.

Ezra nodded, chewing down before answering, “Yes, getting bills through parliament is always exhausting. Not that it’s close to the final line but it got through the first big steps, which is great. The coming weeks we will see if it actually gets through. The opposition is going to fight tooth and nail against it, sadly. But let’s not talk about politics. I don’t want to bore you”

They finished their food, without saying much further, a slight nervous but not too uncomfortable silence filling the room.

“How about we move this back to the sofa? It’s more comfortable,” the nervousness had returned again and made Ezra’s voice waiver slightly.

When he saw Crowley nod, he stood up and they both moved to the sofa. Ezra felt his body tense, when he felt the other sit down next to him. His own hand was only inches away from the other’s leg and he could already feel the heat radiating off him. His fingers itched to touch but his nervousness refused to let him give in and make the first step. The silence became more uncomfortable and Ezra felt his body stiffen further. What did Crowley expect him to do? He knew he probably should touch him but couldn’t get himself to do it. It was just going to end like the first time, with him not living up to what he should do with an escort.

“Relax, remember we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” a soft whisper broke his musings, and Ezra looked at the source.

Crowley was sitting close, his body slightly leaning towards him. He had taken off his sunglasses and his amber eyes shone with concerns and understanding. Ezra couldn’t tear himself away from them. The amber was golden, like rich honey and was interrupted by tiny dark sports of brown from time to time. They were truly mesmerizing. Reminding him of the time where he was captivated by them from only a picture. Despite his worries he felt his body relax slightly, some tension finally falling odd but not vanishing completely. The situation was still so new and weird for that to happen.

“The light isn’t too bright for your eyes, is it?” The thought of the photo had reminded him of the mention about Crowley’s eyes in his file.

Warm light shone down from the ceiling, the only lamp currently lightening up the room. It wasn’t very bright, Ezra preferred a warm glow in the evening to come down from the stress of his day to day life, but he still feared the small light was hurting the other’s eyes. He also worried now that he already hurt him, seeing as the light sensitivity fact had slipped his mind during their first meeting.

“No, it’s alright. Now relax and stop worrying about me,” Crowley answered and moved a hand slowly onto Ezra’s thigh, just letting it rest there. Not moving, so the other could get comfortable with it.

Immediately after the touch, Ezra looked down at the hand, his cheeks heating up and he felt his heartbeat quicken. Gulping a few times, he tried to make his voice work properly again.

“Don’t want for you to be in pain,” despite his efforts, his voice was raspy, unused to another’s touch and therefore audibly flustered.

He didn’t know what to do. What he was supposed to do. But the warmth seeping through him from the touch felt really nice. Actually, he was surprised at exactly  _ how nice _ it felt.

“Don’t worry about me, it’s alright,” Crowley whispered into his ear, suddenly much closer than before.

Ezra jumped slightly, not having noticed the other creeping closer. The warm breath tickling his ear and making him shudder involuntary. He could feel his face heat up even more and he knew he must look as red as an overripe tomato by now. The hand resting on his thigh slowly began to move in small circles, up and down. Slow motions designed to calm him.

Ezra’s mind though shut down. He couldn’t hear himself think, the only thing he was able to hear was his own heartbeat. Thumping way faster than it should. His breath was coming out too short and quick, but he didn’t even notice. All he felt was a warm hand, the loud beating of his heart and the overwhelming feelings of expectations and failure.

Suddenly the hand was removed, and Ezra felt relief wash through him, although somewhere deep inside he already missed its warmth.

“Hey, relax. It’s alright. We won’t to anything you’re not comfortable with. No pressure, this is all about making you feel good,” the soft burr reached his ears and made Ezra calm down a bit, “breathe with me. In… and out…”

After following Crowley’s instructions for a while, he felt himself calm down again, his heart rate returning to its normal rhythm and his breathing evening out. Once he was calm again, he looked away and held his head down. What an utter embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he just had some kind of panic attack just because someone touched him. Just because he wasn’t used to it and so strung out with the idea of paying someone for sex to relax, and the implications and expectations that came along with it. It was ridiculous, he was a grown man, he shouldn’t be blushing and stumbling like a naïve little schoolboy.

“Hey, it’s alright. It happens, don’t worry”

Crowley’s words interrupted his self-deprecation musings. His voice was quiet and without any trace of pity, mocking or some kind of accusation. How could he be so calm when Ezra once again made a right mess of things?

“So, every client of yours panics when you touch them?” Ezra’s mocking tone was downplayed by his breaking and rough voice, like his vocal cords were unused to talking and got strained too much by the previous panic.

“You’ve got me there. It’s not what usually happens but it has happened before. It’s alright. You just aren’t used to my touch and got overwhelmed, it’s quite normal and no biggie”

Ezra scoffed unbelievingly, the use of weird slang not even lightly amusing him, “It’s not like I never had sex before. I had! I don’t know why I can’t do it now. Why I mess this up every time”

He got quieter towards the end of the sentence, his brain screaming at him to stop this and just accept the fact that he would burn out in a year.

“Ezra look at me,” and when Ezra refused to turn his head, Crowley softly put a hand on his chin and forced him to turn, before continuing, “You’re under a lot of stress. An amount I can’t even comprehend. Yes, you might have had sex before, but never in a setting quite like this, I believe. Never with so much hanging on it and giving you additional pressure. It’s no surprise you reacted like you did. I probably wouldn’t have reacted any different in your place, but you need to know, need to realize, that all this is for your benefit without any expectations. If you want to have sex, that’s fine, but it doesn’t matter. If all you want and need to relax is sit and talk or read a book, that’s perfectly alright. No one is pressuring or expecting you to sleep with me. And what the general expectations are for the time with an escort don’t matter. It’s not how this really works. It’s about to make you relax and feel good, no matter the way we achieve that.”

The words were supposed to reassure him, he knew, and they did a bit, but not completely. Ezra might not disappoint Crowley, but he was disappointing himself and his expectations of how this was supposed to go. It wasn’t what he thought would happen after he had decided to meet him again. And if he was completely honest with himself, he did want to sleep with Crowley, after all he found him incredibly handsome and attractive. It distressed him, especially because of that fact, that he for some reason couldn’t get over his nerves and accept the nice feeling of Crowley’s touch and go even further. Something of his inner struggle must have shown on his face because he felt another hand grab his own, giving it a squeeze and then retreat again.

“I think I have an idea, and it’s a good one. It’s mine after all,” Crowley smirked, and Ezra couldn’t supress the small chuckle it induced from him, “How about we try a massage to help you relax? Nothing further for now, only a massage. And I walk you through it. I tell you what I’m going to do before doing it, so you won’t get surprised by my touch and get overwhelmed again.”

It actually wasn’t such a bad idea and could work, so Ezra felt himself nod, “Alright”

Crowley acknowledged his consent with a nod of his own. Slowly, so not to spook the politician further, he scooted closer once again.

“I’m getting closer to you now, to get a better grip on your shoulder. Turn and sit a bit sideways please, it will make this a bit easier for me,” Crowley’s voice was soft and barely above a whisper, so Ezra couldn’t do anything else but follow his instructions.

“Thanks. I’m going to put my hands on your shoulders now, just letting them rest there for a second, getting you used to them,” he did as he said and Ezra couldn’t help but close his eyes for a second, when he felt the pressure of them and their warmth flood through him.

His heart started beating faster again and he felt his nervousness grow stronger again. T made him fidget slightly, but Crowley immediately recognized what was going on.

“Shh… it’s alright. Concentrate on my voice, I won’t move my hands until you’re feeling up to it. ‘s alright. Just breathe in and out. Everything is going fine. That’s good, you’re doing good”

The soothing voice and instructions made Ezra calm down again, but he let his head hang low. Why couldn’t he just relax and let it happen? What was wrong with him?

And like he had read his mind, Crowley answered his unasked question, “Nothing’s wrong with you. The stress is just getting to you, but that’s alright. It’s normal. You probably haven’t done this in a while, getting to the top at such a young age must have been hard and came with the price of your personal life. You’re just not used to people touching you like this and it’s absolutely normal. Stop worrying and just try to concentrate on feeling good”

Ezra took a deep breath, trying to control his rampaging emotions, and nodded.

“Alright, you’re doing good,” Crowley commented when he felt the older man relax, “I’m going to move my hands now. I will start with my thumbs and massage your neck”

Then Ezra felt fingers move and dig softly into his skin, loosening muscles that haven’t been loose in quite some time. A relieved breath escaped him, and he had to close his eyes. It actually felt good,  _ really good _ . Crowley’s thumbs moved in circles, soothingly, making muscles relax under them. The distress and tension Ezra had felt just minutes before, slowly dissipated, and made way for a calm sense of contentment. It really felt nice.

“You are doing so good. I’m going to move the rest of my hands now”

Crowley’s voice was hardly above a whisper, like the room had taken on a calming presence, and one word too loud would disrupt and destroy it. His hands slowly moved, joining his thumbs in massaging tense muscles and now Ezra couldn’t hold back a silent moan. His head hung low, trying to make room for Crowley’s expert hands.

“I’m going to move my thumbs a bit higher now”

And he did, his thumbs sliding over the bare skin above Ezra’s shirt collar, massaging just under his hairline. Ezra felt his breath and heartbeat quicken, but this time not in an uncomfortable way, more out of enjoyment and excitement than anxiety. Every stroke of Crowley’s thumbs leaving a tingling sensation on his skin and he whished he wasn’t wearing a shirt just now. Wished for Crowley’s hands to be completely on his bare skin, loosening all the tension out of his body.

When the other loosened an especially hard knot, he let out a groan, feeling the tension wash out of his body and he leaned back towards the touch unconsciously. Because of his closed eyes and his position, he couldn’t see the smirk on Crowley’s face.

They continued like this for a while and Ezra relaxed more and more but despite his currently relaxed state he felt a problem arise. All the touching had not only loosened his muscles but woke another up. His cock was twitching, and he was feeling slightly aroused. A soft pink taint was visible on his cheeks again and he shifted slightly, so he could hide the growing evidence of his enjoyment.

But he knew it was to no avail, because a few moments later he felt Crowley’s hands stop their ministrations and felt the other lean forward slightly.

“Seems to me like you’re beginning to enjoy your time with me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the cliffhanger once again but I needed to cut the chapter in two, since it would have gotten too long otherwise. But next weeks chapter will be even longer than this, if that's any consolation haha


	10. The Throes of Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Ezra enjoy their second session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all had a nice New Year so far!

It wasn’t more than a whisper in his ear, but it made Ezra shiver with anticipation. He leaned back, suddenly needing to feel the other close, his own back meeting the escort’s chest. His warmth joining his own. He shifted again, growing slightly uncomfortable but before that emotion could really fester, he felt warm hands slide down his arms from his shoulders, reaching for his hands and giving them a soft squeeze.

“We can stop any time. Tell me if it gets too much”

Long fingers slid over his palm in a feathery touch, tracing the lines of his hand and giving him Goosebumps. Mapping out it’s features and exploring every line and but of skin. His fingers slid along Ezra’s, from the valley between to the tips, and the politician felt his breath quicken. He never knew how incredible such a light touch could feel.

Crowley’s fingers slid once again over his palm and moved towards his pulse point, stopping there and just feeling the fast beating of his heart. Ezra shortly wondered, if the other was checking his vitals and what that meant, but the thought vanished quickly when Crowley drew light circles over his sensitive skin, leaving a trail of fire behind. His touch was light but addictive and despite his trepidations in the beginning, he couldn’t get enough of it now.

Warmth pooled deep into his belly and made him press closer to the other with want. He could feel his erection twitch and grow, pressing against his pants and trousers, constraining it almost painfully.

“I’m going to kiss your neck now,” breathed Crowley, warm air hitting Ezra’s skin and making him shiver. Not even a second later, he felt warm lips leaving featherlight kisses along his neck, never staying in a place for too long but not straying very far either.

The fingers on his arm were still circling along his main veins and the surprisingly soft lips peppered his neck with kisses, making Ezra’s head spin. It was a wonderful sensation and he couldn’t help himself from closing his eyes and letting out a soft moan. He hadn’t felt so much tender attention for a long while, if ever.

The hands on his arm were now sliding up towards his bicep, giving it a soft squeeze, before trailing back down, and repeating the process. Lips moved from his neck to his ear, planting kisses along his hairline, until they met the shell of his ear. There, a tongue suddenly appeared and gently licked along the outline of his tender organ.

Ezra shivered, his lust growing, and he tried to press himself closer to Crowley, his erection now painfully pressing against his trousers and he wished he wasn’t wearing a shirt, so he could feel Crowley’s soft hands on his skin again.

The tongue suddenly vanished and Ezra couldn’t hold back a disappointed sound, which quickly turned into one of pleasure, when air met the wet lines on his ear, cooling the almost feverish warmth of his skin and making Goosebumps appear all over and him shiver pleasantly in the process.

“Is it okay if I take off your shirt?”

A nod was all he could muster. Once consent was given, Crowley’s hands left his arm, Ezra was already feeling their loss, and went to his shirt. Thumbs caressed his neck, sliding along his shirt collar and to the top button. Swift fingers opened it quickly, touching every bit of skin they could find. Crowley opened the rest of the buttons with ease, since thankfully is shirt wasn’t tucked in. Every time a new bit of skin was available, touching it and caressing it.

Ezra’s breathing got laboured and he was sure he couldn’t take much more of this slow torture, but simultaneously he didn’t want it to stop. Crowley’s touch was so intoxicating, making his head swim with pleasure so intense it was almost frightening. He had never felt like this before. Never with such an intensity.

Soon all the buttons were open, and his shirt hung loose around his shoulders, air hitting his warm chest and cooling it slightly.

Soft hands tenderly stroked his belly, just above his navel and Ezra had to close his eyes again, getting a bit overwhelmed by the intense sensations. Involuntarily his head fell backwards onto Crowley’s shoulder, the touch making him feel weak and unable to hold it up on his own any longer. Hands slid over his belly, up his chest along his ribs, towards his nipples. Circling around them at first, making the already hard nipples stand more to attention. His left thumb slightly, almost with no contact at all, slid over the hard nub, making Ezra jerk slightly from the pleasure running through him. Letting out a soft moan, his hands grabbed the sofa, needing to hold on to something.

Warm lips kissed over his neck again, leaving slightly wet spots behind, cooling against the air. Once they reached his Adam’s apple, they stayed at the place and Crowley sucked at it slightly, only enough to leave a mark that would fade away in a few minutes. All the while both his thumbs slid synchronically over his hard nipples, making Ezra buck his hips and moan out loud. He was already so hard that he could feel a slight wetness in his pants from the precum that leaked out of it. The kind of slickness just making him more aroused.

Ezra felt the other’s lips peppering kisses along his jawline, after leaving off from his Adam’s apple. Both of Crowley’s thumb and pointer took a nipple between them and gave it a soft squeeze.

“God!” Ezra cried out, his hips bucking upwards out of their own accord.

He was so aroused, and he really didn’t know how much longer he could hold himself off from coming. His body wanting, - no needing release soon, or he would go mad with pleasure.

A low chuckle reached his ears, “I’m no God, but I take the compliment”

Ezra wanted to laugh at the witty remark but couldn’t since Crowley repeated his motions, making him moan out again and pressing his back closer to him.

The fingers let go of his hard nipples and Ezra couldn’t old back a needy whine, that even to his own ears sounded desperate. They wandered down, stroking his belly again, and then slid through the sparse hairs just above the waistband of his trousers. Goosebumps appeared again on his skin and he shifted slightly, without even thinking, to get the hands where he desperately wanted them to be.

Another chuckle rang through the air. The hands disappeared from his body, making him almost cry out in desperation.

“Maybe we should take a little breather, letting you calm down a bit. Wouldn’t want to have to end this too soon, would we?”

“No, please… I can’t… I need –“ Ezra breathed, his voice high and breaking slightly. The need for release overwhelming him, stopping him from finishing his sentence.

“Shh…, just breathe for a second. Do that for me and I promise something very good will happen soon”

All Ezra could do was nod, his mouth suddenly too dry to speak. The images his mind produced not helping his state at all.

Crowley’s hands returned, calmingly sliding over his still clothed arms, surprisingly actually helping Ezra’s heart to relax. The Prime Minister tried to concentrate on his breathing, mimicking his partner’s rhythm.

“That’s good. You’re doing great. Just keep breathing,” Crowley encouraged, continuing this for some time.

Soon his heartrate returned to somewhat normal levels, his body calmer and even his erection had slightly waned. If he hadn’t been so mindful of Crowley’s presence and promise, he probably would have dozed off.

But since he was, he just pressed himself against the other, signalling for him that he was ready for more now. All his beginning fears and holdbacks forgotten now in the haze of oncoming pleasure.

“Guess you’re ready for more then, heh”

Crowley softly gestured to Ezra to lean forwards a bit, to which he promptly complied. He trailed his hands over Ezra’s arm towards his shoulder, hiving them a few massaging motions, until he slid them over his sternum and dipped slightly under the side of the shirt. Which he slowly let slide down his arms until it hit the sofa, finally off Ezra’s body.

“Lean back against the sofa,” Crowley muttered, and Ezra complied immediately.

Ezra watched as Crowley slid down the sofa, kneeling now in front of the politician. His amber eyes looking into Ezra’s own, taking his breath away. His mind was dry, and he gulped a few times at the sight. Suddenly he felt a bit self-conscious. He knew he wasn’t the fittest person, his slightly chubby body was a testament to that, and looking at Crowley now made him wonder what the other must surely think. He shifted his arms over his chest, as to shield himself from the other’s view, breaking the eye contact in favour of glancing away. His cheeks taking on a slightly pink hue.

Softly his hands got pulled to the side and Ezra looked back at Crowley, wondering what he was doing.

“Don’t. No need to hide, you look amazing,” at first Ezra didn’t believe him, it was probably something he said to all his clients after all, but when he looked in the other’s eyes and saw the raw sincerity reflected in these amber orbs, he knew he wasn’t lying. That he actually had no problems with the way Ezra looked.

Crowley slowly let go of Ezra’s arms, instead letting his hands glide over Ezra’s side and over his belly, not breaking their eye contact.

“You have a nice body, no doubt needed. I would know,” the smirk that appeared on the escort lips, making Ezra smile in return and eased his nerves.

The politician watched as Crowley bent forwards until his face was facing his belly. Soft lips started kissing just above his navel, planting them in a circle around it. Ezra’s breathing got shallow and laboured. His arousal growing again, and he could feel his cock come alive once more, after having calmed down a considerate amount by his self-consciousness.

Something wet suddenly dipped into his bellybutton, making him gasp and claw his hands into the sofa. The tongue then sliding out and upwards his chest, leaving a wet trail, which cooled quickly and made him shiver, behind. Warm lips replaced it again, moving along his chest towards his collarbone, peppering it with many small kisses. The hands on his belly were placed on his thighs, sliding up and down slowly.

He closed his eyes, surrendering completely to the feeling of passion. His breath coming out in short stuttering bursts and his heart beating loudly in his chest.

The lips moved towards his right nipple, grazing it softly but then leaving it alone for now, instead kissing around them.

Ezra gasped, his eyes still shut and letting the feelings wash over him. Lips once again got replaced by a tongue, which slid along his breastbone and then painstakingly slow over his nipple. Circling and teasing it, the tongue playing around with the hard nub.

This time Ezra had to moan, the sound filling the silent room, making it appear louder than it actually was.

After one last lick, the tongue was removed and Ezra thought the other was backing off his chest, but he was proven wrong. Very wrong.

Instead of backing away a mouth replaced the tongue and began to gently suck at his nipple. The wet hot warmth surrounding a sensitive spot and making him moan and squirm.

A hand moved from his thigh to his left nipple, slowly and softly taking it between its fingers and teasing it. The sensation of arousal was so overwhelming, and Ezra had never felt like this before just from mere foreplay. It was like his whole body was on fire with pleasure.

He squirmed impatiently and his hips thrusted upwards unconsciously, needing to find some friction and release but not finding any.

Teeth suddenly grazed his hard nub and Ezra shuddered.

“Crowley~…”

He gasped and his body was beginning to shiver from the sheer excitement and anticipation.

After a short amount of teasing the mouth let go of his nipple and instead kissed down his belly. Peppering it with kisses. Spending a good amount of time kissing along the waistband of his trousers, which made Ezra give out a sharp gasp.

The hand on Ezra’s chest moved downwards, sliding along his side before reaching his waist. Crowley stopped kissing the other’s body, leaned back slightly and looked up towards him.

When the warm mouth suddenly left, he opened his eyes again slowly. His blue eyes meeting Crowley’s amber ones. They appeared darker now, more brownish, and were filled with lust. It took his breath away. God, the other man was beautiful. He was mesmerized and simply couldn’t look away.

His heart was hammering in his chest, when he noticed what Crowley was asking him silently. A shaky and small nod was all he could give him. Suddenly his mouth was dry, making it hard to swallow. The anticipation of the following activity washing through him and slightly overwhelming him.

Crowley smirked upwards, showing his white teeth. With half lidded eyes, Ezra watched Crowley’s hands slowly open his belt buckle. The escort took another glance upwards to see if the other was still alright with all this.

Ezra was panting, his breath swallow and quick, his skin hot. His dick was so hard already and wanted desperately to be freed from its constraints.

As if he knew what he was thinking, Crowley slowly opened the politician’s trouser button and fly, taking the strain off his erection and making the other gasp. Carefully he slid down his trousers, letting them pool at his feet. Ezra then lifted them slightly, so Crowley could push the fabric out of the way.

Now sitting there with just his white boxer briefs, the cool air hitting his feverish skin, he shivered and blushed slightly.

“You’re beautiful,” breathed Crowley, his hands sliding up and down Ezra’s calf. He leaned forwards again and started kissing the older man’s thighs, leaving hot trails along his feverish skin.

In his pants his cock was twitching excitedly, begging for attention. The small wet spot on his briefs, caused from his leaking dick, cooled in the air, pressing coldly against his length, making him shiver once again.

“Please…,” he gasped out, asking for something yet he wasn’t entirely sure for what. Release probably.

He felt Crowley grin against his skin and a hand moved from his calf to his thighs, before finally resting on his crotch. The second the pressure and warmth met his oversensitive flesh he had to let out a coarse moan, his hips bucking upwards, his cock needing more.

With interest he watched as Crowley moved his lips from his thigh, his other hand sliding up too and landing on the elastic of his underwear. His thumb drawing small circles on his pelvis, while the pointer and middle finger slid slightly under the elastic.

Crowley met his eyes once again, “Alright?”

Ezra swallowed, his cheeks warming and blushing, and nodded.

A soft smile was the answer to his consent and slowly and oh so carefully Crowley pulled down his pants. Careful not to jostle the already painfully hard erection the other was sporting. Once they were down, he repeated the process of shoving them out of the way just like before.

Ezra watched as Crowley glanced at his cock, probably comparing him to the others he had seen. Was he holding up? Or was he disappointing him?

He looked down at his own erection. It was twitching slightly, already pulsing with need. The length not all too long but also not very short, slightly thicker than average he guessed but not too much. It was just normal really. That’s him alright. Just plain normal, nothing special at all. The usual small patch of coarse hair at the base of his cock a testament to that.

Never had he really felt self-conscious about his private parts. The rest of his body, sure, but he never had paid much mind to his privates. They were healthy and worked, that’s all he had cared about. Now, suddenly he was blushing, feeling the need to cover himself and shy away from Crowley’s judging gaze. He could never compare to others. He would only disappoint, able to perform but not satisfactory enough.

His hands twitched and were moving towards his crotch, the need to hide overpowering him. But before he could get anywhere near it, warm hands encircled his arms, stopping them.

“Don’t. It’s alright. You’re alright. In fact, you’re more than alright, id I say so myself,” Crowley smirked and licked his lips hungrily, the want clearly shining through his amber eyes.

The blush on Ezra’s cheeks deepened. Had he really been that obvious?

“It’s nothing special. It does the job I guess, but…” he shrugged, not sure how to finish, ow to voice his insecurities.

“But it’s not as big as the others I have surely seen?” finished the other, shaking his head softly, “Men are really all the same. It’s alright. Yes, I have seen bigger but also smaller. It doesn’t matter, despite what the media or whatever made you think. I can safely say that girth and size is nothing but numbers. And honestly, you’re holding up well. You look nice. Very nice, in fact. So, stop worrying and just enjoy out time together. You can’t disappoint anyone here, no matter what you fear.”

The voice was soft and filled with warmth and understanding. The honesty in these words clearly audible, making the politician calm down again. Somehow the escort just knew what to say to make him calm down and feel better again.

Slowly the hands let go of his arms and Ezra made no other move to cover himself. Sure, it was still slightly uncomfortable, especially with Crowley still completely dressed. But the crippling fear and anxiety had almost faded away completely after Crowley’s words.

Crowley had noticed it as well apparently, because his hands moved back towards his calves, stroking up and down, and he started kissing the other’s right knee. He kissed upwards, slowly moving along his thigh to his pelvis, letting his lips be replaced by his tongue from time to time.

Ezra had to close his eyes again, the feeling of arousal and want wafting through him once more and making him surrender to the pleasure.

Lips kissed his hip bone and then sucked in a bit of skin, the tongue soothing the abused flesh for a second, before releasing it again. A small mark was left, one that would fade completely in a few minutes.

The act made Ezra moan, his voice scratchy and rough from need. He shifted a bit unconsciously, hoping to get Crowley’s lips to where he really wanted and needed them, but he had no luck.

Crowley ignored the throbbing flesh that begged for his attention and instead kissed and licked along the pelvis, over sensitive skin just above the base of his cock, to his other leg. Above him Ezra squirmed and panted, filled with lust.

He then peppered his other thigh with kisses, not leaving one bit untouched. Nails carefully grazed the underside of the politician’s calves, making Goosebumps appear all over his arms and the man himself inhale sharply.

He shifted once more, trying to find some much-needed release. If he couldn’t get it soon, he was sure he would go mad.

“Please, Crowley… I need… more… please”

“You’re wish is my command,” Crowley replied, a cheeky grin visible on his face.

The lust was filling him completely, desperately needing release and ready to beg for it. His body was shaking, and his breath was coming in quick short bursts, his cock deep red and throbbing. Begging for attention.

Finally, a hand slowly slid towards it, long slender fingers enclosing the hard flesh. Finally giving pressure and a bit release to the place where Ezra needed it most.

It made him moan loudly, his hips bucking up against his will and his eyes closing. His mind completely concentrated on the feeling of the warm hands around his dick, which now finally started moving up and down, slowly.

The incredible pleasure he felt through the other’s hands on his cock and the soft kisses he still felt on his thigh and hips, was something he never had felt before with such intensity.

Yes, he had had sex before but somehow this was more intense and sensual than any sexual encounter he had ever had in the past.

The hands on his dick now moved faster and applied more pressure, which was something Ezra desperately needed. A raspy moan escaping his throat. He was so close, but something held him off. Maybe it wasn’t the right pressure, or more likely that he didn’t want this to end too soon but he wasn’t yet ready to cum.

Suddenly something hot and wet surrounded his dick and he gasped surprised, opening his eyes and looked down to what was happening. The sight made his throat dry up and his cock throb even harder.

Crowley had pushed his hands down, pulling the foreskin along, revealing the head. His lips had left his hips and instead had moved to his erection, engulfing it. A hot tongue applied pressure and licked along the underside of his throbbing flesh.

The sight was so incredibly arousing that Ezra moaned out load and couldn’t help himself from thrusting up uncontrollably. Thankfully Crowley was holding down his hips after the first thrust or he could have probably choked him, too far gone in the pleasure to really notice.

White light appeared before his eyes and every nerve ending of his was on fire. Suddenly he came in short hard spurts into Crowley’s mouth. His breathing erratic and gasping, his back bending to the pleasure. He was riding through one of the most incredible orgasms he had ever felt. His heart was beating out a gavotte.

Once he was spent, he slumped back on the sofa exhausted. He was still breathing hard and quick, but he felt so relaxed and at peace. When his breathing returned to somewhat normal levels, he opened his eyes, that he had closed in the throes of passion, and watched as Crowley spit his cum into a handkerchief, he had apparently pulled out of his pocket.

Tired eyes watching his every movement. Ezra wanted to say something, do something but he suddenly felt incredibly tired. Even having to fight to keep his eyes open. Though on his face appeared a sated and happy smile. He was feeling the post orgasm happiness and it was such an incredibly nice feeling.

His eyes fell closed for seconds a few times, before Crowley looked at him again, a self- congratulating smir on his face.

“That wasn’t so and, was it?”

All Ezra could do was shake his head in agreement, too exhausted for words. Crowley noticed his state and gave him a soft smile. Ezra watched as he looked around the room for something and leave his field of vision. Too tired to follow his movements, he closed his eyes, trusting that the other would return and wake him if he needed something.

A few moments later he felt someone gently shake his shoulder, so he opened his eyes a bit. Crowley had returned and apparently found what he was looking for. He had a thin soft blanket, that usually rested on his ottoman, in his hand and was pulling it over him gently.

“Lie down. It’s more comfortable that way. You can take a nap then. I have to go anyways. Just relax, I can find the way out on my own”

Ezra just nodded, yawning slightly and then doing what the other had told him to do. The moment he had lied down and closed his eyes again, he could feel someone righting the blanket before he arrived in the sweet land of exhausted slumber. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some bad news though. This fic will go into hiatus for a bit, since I haven't finished the next chapter yet and I have to really study for my finals so I don't have too much time to write. But I'm hoping I can get the update out on 27.02 when my finals are over and have more chapters done until then too and get back into the regular schedule.


	11. The next Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra faces some embarrassment about what happened but has a plan to do something against it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're back in business, well mostly. Sorry for being an hour late but I couldn't get home sooner to post it.

The next morning Ezra awoke later and more relaxed than usual. His normally hardened muscles, even after hours of sleep, and morning frown relaxed and soft. He had more stumbled than walked into his bed in the middle of the night way after Crowley had left.

While he yawned and got ready for his workday, he thought back to what had happened the night before. His mind drifting back to the way Crowley had counteracted and dealt with his nervousness with ease. How his hands and mouth had felt on his skin. How soft and warm they had been, sliding over his skin and leaving goose bumps behind. How cleverly and expertly they had played and pleasured him.

Involuntarily he felt his body shiver and a slight twitching was present in his pants. He shook his head, trying to clear it and stop thinking about that night. There was no time for distractions, he was already late as it was.

It was on his way to his office that an intrusive thought cruelly invaded his mind, halted his good mood and made him stop in his tracks for a second. He remembered how he had just fallen asleep right after his release, the exhaustion having gotten the better of him, and how he had thereby neglected the escort himself. It was embarrassing really; he had acted like a virgin on his first lucky night. The way he had just fallen asleep after the other had worked so hard to get him comfortable and find a way for him get release and he hadn’t even had the energy to reciprocate and let the other find some relief too. He should at least have made an effort to reciprocate the act and now he felt the embarrassment and shame rise up in him. The irony how Crowley had done exactly what he was supposed to have done, relax him, wasn’t lost on him, but he still felt bad about it.

But unlike the times before he pushed it away. The time had been nice and ad in fact relaxed him, no need to spoil all the hard work Crowley had done with focussing on his anxieties. He was definitely going to see him again, if the other was willing, since it had helped him relax immensely and he had enjoyed it quite a bit after all. There was enough time to make up for it, and hopefully soon.

Having made up his mind, he continued his way to his office, his step easy and his mood light. The day was pretty much uneventful, just filled with his normal meetings and a huge amount of paperwork. His mind often drifting to a certain redhead and his deftly hands. Oh, how he wanted to make another appointment soon, preferably tonight, but he knew he couldn’t. His free time was limited at best and the huge workload couldn’t get cut back. Meeting him once a week would already be hard to manage, but more than once? That was basically impossible.

It was a shame really, but his country and politics had to come first. He had been voted in by the people and needed to prioritize their needs before his own most of the time, especially when his own are just the need to relax once in a while. Plus, he needed to be discreet with this, since if it would come out that he had hired an escort not only would it be embarrassing, it would also probably end his career. Guys like Angely would leap up on the chance to use it against him to further their own career and ruin his in the process. So, meeting more than once was definitely out of the question, but the wait would hopefully only make their time together sweeter. But it sure was hard to wait so long.

Saturday arrived more quickly than Ezra had anticipated. His week had been more hectic and horrible than he had initially thought it would be. He only had some long meetings planned to further along his homeless bill, but a small crisis diverted that initial plan. There had been an accident in one of the council estates in the East End of London and while he wasn’t the mayor, he still had to issue a statement since sadly quite a few people had been hurt and two had been killed. So, they had spent the rest of the week trying to do their best to help the city and ease the chaos, loss and pain this accident had brought. It had been an exhausting week to say the least and he was glad that it was pretty much over now and his time with a certain escort had arrived. His shoulders were once again a pure mass of tense muscle and it was killing him. The stress making him more snappy than usual but the thought of seeing Crowley again, and him helping him relax in his special way, had let him get through this horrible week without any big incident with his team.

With a long sigh, Ezra sat down on his couch and took a sip of his tea, trying to calm the nerves that once again had flared up, now that his time with Crowley was drawing closer. Yes, he was excited to see him again, but he was still nervous. The fact that he had just fallen asleep without reciprocating was still weighing on his mind. He knew that it probably happened more often to Crowley, since his job was to please other people and not necessarily receive pleasure, yet he still felt embarrassed about it. Knowing that something happened more often doesn’t necessarily lessen the fact that he failed to do it. But today would be different. Ezra had a plan and he was going to pull it through, no matter how queasy his stomach felt thanks to his nerves and how tense his body was.

After a few more minutes of nervously tapping his hands on his leg and sipping his tea, he heard a knock sound through his living quarters.

“Come in”

To no one’s surprise, Crowley stepped inside, his hair deliberately messy as always. He was wearing dark, ripped jeans and a tight black shirt which had a deep red colour around its collar and button border, visible only because the first few buttons were left unbuttoned, a small amount of chest hair visible, drawing in Ezra’s gaze for a second.

“Hello,” Crowley said, accompanying it with a small wave, while he pulled off his shoes and put them next to the door, like he had done the last few times.

Ezra’s stomach made a weird flip and he had to admit that had been kind of adorable. The thought made him smile a bit, which Crowley caught and answered with one of his own.

“Someone’s in a good mood”

Ezra shrugged, “I’m just glad this week has ended. It hasn’t gone the way I thought it would, so I am glad for the distraction”

He watched as Crowley nodded, probably knowing what he was talking about, the council estate accident had been all over the news the past week, after all.

Before Crowley could enter completely and make his way to the sofa, on which Ezra had sat, he stood up, mentioning to the small dining table again.

“I hope you don’t mind that I took the liberty to order some food for us again?”

When Crowley shook his head, they both went to the table and sat down. Ezra rubbed his slightly sweaty hands on his palms, and he hoped the chef would show up soon. Now that Crowley was in his vicinity again and he was faced with actually having to put his plan into action he was getting more and more nervous. He let his fingers drum a fast rhythm on his leg, while uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Neither of the two knowing what exactly to say.

Thankfully they were put out of their misery a minute later when the chef entered and put some food on the table. Small sandwiches and pieces of fruit were placed on the table and once the chef had left, Ezra grabbed a small sandwich, hoping the food would, like it usually did, calm his nerves. He slowly munched on it, while he watched Crowley eat a small slice of apple.

Their eyes met and Ezra glanced away quickly. He felt like Crowley saw right through him, like he knew what Ezra wanted to do and how nervous this all made him.

“You know, I don’t bite without reason. There is no need to be so nervous,” Crowley smiled, and slumped down on his chair. Visibly signalling that he was relaxed and so Ezra should be too.

Ezra offered the other a small smile, grateful for his endeavour to make the uncomfortable air dissipate. He felt himself calm down a bit, but he was still nervous.

Crowley shuffled a bit on the chair and in the progress his shirt was pulled a bit to the side, revealing more of his skin. The politician felt his eyes unwillingly being drawn towards it. The bit of hair letting his imagination run wild and his heartbeat quickened. He wanted to run his hands through it and taste the flavour of the other’s skin. It was ridiculous, he wanted to do it and yet he was getting more nervous the more he thought about it. What if he would disappoint? What if Crowley didn’t even want that?

Before he could slip further into his negative thoughts, a voice interrupted his musings, “So, tell me a bit about your week. Must have been quite hectic. Did you do anything to relax? Did you have time to read one of your, dare I say thousands, of books?”

While he said it, he gestured towards the bookshelves around in the room. His pose still relaxed and comfortable, but his eyes were sharp and concentrated on the politician.

The question was clearly designed to make him more comfortable, but it did anything but. Ezra’s mind immediately went towards their first meeting. How he had read “A House of Pomegranates” to Crowley. How this had started everything. How his expert hands had moved around his body, playing it like an expert on their last meeting. How his warm lips and tongue had felt on his skin. Shifting slightly on his chair he forcefully pulled himself out of the memories. They weren’t helping, at all. When he answered his voice was slightly raspy and he knew there must be a slight blush on his cheeks, since Crowley’s eyebrow had lifted and he smirked in his direction, like he knew exactly where Ezra mind had gone to.

“Indeed, it wasn’t the calmest of weeks. I didn’t really have time to do anything except do damage control. So no, I didn’t really read or do anything”

He took a sip of his water, to make his throat less dry, without too much success. His hands were clammy, and he looked down at the table. God, why was he always so nervous with him? He wished he could just jump over his own shadow, forget about his fears and inhibitions and just let the moment flow.

Crowley gave him an answering hum, “Must be hard to have so much weighing on one’s shoulders. No wonder you need time to relax”

Ezra nodded and his gaze wandered towards the sofa, which Crowley apparently noticed since he then continued, “You done with eating? Then let’s go somewhere more comfortable, that should lessen your nerves a bit”

He just nodded, stood up and moved towards the sofa, sitting down and rubbing his hands on his pants. Crowley joined him, leaving a bit of space between them.

“You’re so tense again. Anything I can do to make you more relaxed?”

His voice was soft and understanding, which would usually calm Ezra down but not this time. He couldn’t look at the escort. Only one thing filling his mind. The way he hadn’t reciprocate the last time and his plan for this evening. He didn’t know how to get his nerves to calm down and set this into action. To start what he wanted to do. 

“I’msorryIjustfellasleep,” he blurted out quickly, before he could worry about it more.

The chuckle he received confused him. What was funny about that? Didn’t Crowley know that he felt sorry and embarrassed about it? Did Crowley think this was just a joke?

Ezra turned towards the other, who was still chuckling softly, confused and slightly angry. Why was he laughing?

When Crowley saw his expression he stopped immediately, “Sorry, sorry. It’s just, I didn’t think you would worry about that. I didn’t expect you to do anything but sleep after that. It was a long and exhausting experience and honestly, I would have been surprised if you had done anything else. Don’t worry, there is no need to feel bad about it. After all I fell asleep during our first meeting.”

Crowley finished with a crooked smile, glancing away for a second, before looking at the politician again, reaching for his hand and softly and calmly letting his thumb slide over it.

Ezra felt his heartrate quicken but this time not because of his nerves and he glanced down to the other’s hand holding his own. Feeling a calm wafting through him and being reassured by Crowley’s words.

“This is about you, Ezra and not about me. I don’t need anything here, except for maybe respect,” he chuckled slightly, “there is no expectation for you to reciprocate any action okay. So, don’t stress yourself over it”

The thumb was still rubbing along his hand and Ezra watched it with fascination, nodding slightly to Crowley’s words. They had reassured him a lot, but not entirely. He knew this was supposed to be about him, but he couldn’t just take and take and never give back. It didn’t seem fair. And it certainly wasn’t something he liked to do.

He took his other hand and put it gently onto Crowley’s, that was stroking his own. When he stopped, he let his own thumb slide over the soft skin over the escort, letting it roam over his knuckles and dip slightly in the valley between his fingers. Lifting his gaze, he looked at Crowley and saw that he was watching their hands too, his Adam’s apple bopping when he gulped repeatedly. Then he lifted his eyes to Ezra’s, something akin to uncertainty on his face.

“You don’t have to do this. This is all about you. Don’t do it just because you think you have to do it.”

Ezra felt himself gulp a bit, trying to water his dry throat once more. The consideration from Crowley easing his still slightly frazzled nerves.

“But what if what I want is this?” His voice deeper than usual and raspy, his face honest and open. His thumb was roaming over Crowley’s arm now, right over his pulse point, slightly pressing on it, to feel the quickening heartbeat of the other. Anchoring him in this moment.

Crowley’s voice when he spoke again was rougher and slightly breathless.

“I guess it’s okay, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only finished writing the next chapter so let's hope I get some more done until next week so this is going to keep its regular schedule. 
> 
> Also thank you all for understanding the hiatus and thankk you all for wishing me well on my finals :D They went okay, so i should have some time to write before uni stress gets high again haha


	12. Let's get Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Crowley enjoy their time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit late but at least it's here today. I had a bit of a struggle with this, because I'm kinda having writers block at the moment and only got this finished today, but hey at least it's the longest yet I think. So finger's crossed I get the next chapter (and hopefully more, done until next week)

Crowley looked into the honest face of the politician and couldn’t help but accept his fate. Not that he had any real reservations about it anyways, as long as Ezra was doing this because he wanted to not because he thought he should do it. And the honest blue eyes facing him dispersed any kind of doubt he might have had for the other’s agency.

The thumb on his arm was sliding upwards and he couldn’t hold back the slight shudder it produced. Ezra had soft hands and that didn’t surprise him one bit. He looked like the person that would lotion his hands and skin to keep it soft and healthy. Probably used one with a fruity scent, something like peach or orange. Crowley himself regularly used lotion, not just because he too liked his skin soft but also because most clients preferred it.

When a warm hand circled his arm and rubbed it softly above his shirt, he pulled himself out of his musings, wanting to enjoy the other’s ministrations as much as he could. He looked at Ezra’s face, checking if he was still comfortable with all of this. His eyebrows were drawn slightly together, and his face had taken on a serene quality, like he was comfortable and concentrating solely on Crowley, only his still slightly shaking hands betraying this image.

Ezra’s other hand found his other arm and joined in with the motions, moving towards his shoulder and then sliding over his collarbone, tracing the bone and making Crowley gasp. Tender hands moved to his exposed chest and slid along the free skin. The warmth flooding his body and making his eyes fall shut. It felt nice, comfortable and he wanted more.

He could still feel the other’s hands shake slightly and he opened his eyes again checking if everything was still alright. From how the politician looked, it was. His face was scrunched up in concentration, the tip of his tongue slightly sticking out, his eyes roaming over the exposed skin. It was adorable, really, and Crowley couldn’t get enough of that sight.

The hands on his chest moved outwards, stretching his shirt and roaming towards his shoulders before coming back down and sliding through his chest hair. They then slowly opened the next button, before sliding over the skin again. Crowley let his head fall to the back of the sofa, breathing out a gasp.

Suddenly warm but somewhat dry lips kissed his neck, from the place where his shoulder met his neck to his jawline. He couldn’t hold back another gasp and his hand twitched, wanting to touch. Slowly, not to spook Ezra, he moved his right hand towards the other’s arm, caressing it. He lifted his head, forcing the kisses to stop. Ezra looked at him with slight confusion, but Crowley smiled reassuringly and whispered, his voice raspy, “We should move this to the bedroom”

“R…Right, of course”

Ezra pulled away and stood up quickly, his moves jerky and nervous. But Crowley could tell he had enjoyed their time on the sofa, the tent in his trousers clear evidence towards it. He stood up too, waiting for Ezra to move.

With a slight smirk he noted that Ezra was hungrily eyeing his chest, his eyes roaming over the exposed skin. Despite it being a regular occurrence in his line of work it still made him shiver and grin in gratification.

“C’mon, bedroom,” he reminded, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. Which in turn made Ezra giggle slightly and relax a bit, which was exactly what he had intended to do with the gesture.

Ezra shuffled towards one door, his gait slightly jerky, thanks to his erection and it looked quite funny, but Crowley didn’t laugh since his own trouser situation didn’t make his walk look any better. He followed the other towards the door and into the bedroom.

In there he quickly glanced around. Bookshelves were lined along the walls even in here. In the middle, against the back wall, was a huge king-sized bed, with beige bedding and a tartan quilt at the end of it. On the nightstand was an old looking alarm clock and a book, and it amused Crowley when he noticed that it was the one, they had read on their first meeting.

He turned himself away from the room and focused back on Ezra, who now stood next to the bed, once again looking more nervous than anything. Slowly he moved towards him and put his hands on the blonde’s shoulder, massaging them slightly.

“We stop whenever you say the word. You have the power to end this, no matter what”

Ezra nodded and turned around, his hands finding Crowley’s chest again, sliding it over the soft fabric of his shirt until they met the warmth of his skin, once more trailing along his collarbone.

Crowley watched as Ezra’s eyes followed the movement of his hands, his own now on the other’s hips, pulling his dress shirt from his trousers, before moving to the belt and opening it. His lips found the politician’s throat, kissing and nibbling along it.

The slight gasp and shiver that ran through Ezra thanks to this made Crowley smirk, causing such a reaction in his partner was always a pleasure. His tongue following a non-existent trail to the ear near it, and he started to nibble on it, his teeth softly enclosing the flesh, making Ezra moan.

Shaky hands opened Crowley’s shirt buttons, sliding over every bit of exposed skin, trailing along to his sides and back, making him gasp this time and release the ear that had been captured before. When all the buttons of his shirt had been opened, he felt it fall down on his arm and to the floor, warm hands tracking its decent.

He took a step back, to have enough room to open the other's shirt buttons too. Looking him in the eyes when he did so. Ezra's pupils were dilated from arousal, the bright blue almost invisible now. His breathing was coming in short bursts and the whole sight was making his cock achingly hard and strain against his jeans. It also made him moan himself. 

Once all the buttons were opened, he let the shirt fall down on the floor, joining his own. He let his hands roam over Ezra chest, taking extra care to caress the love handles, he really liked seeing, and then pulled him closer again. His mouth finding the side of his neck and leaving short wet kisses along it.

Ezra let his own hands stroke again over Crowley's sides, before trailing down and palming the still clothed erection. It made the redhead moan against his neck and buck his hips slightly, which in turn made him gasp too.

Crowley softly bit into the other’s neck when he felt the hand move from his bulge to his belt and open it and the button from his jeans, his trousers then sliding down to his knees, the colder air of the room hitting his hot skin and making him shiver and buck his hips towards the other.

His hands moved over Ezra’s sides until they rested at his hips, pulling him even closer. Kissing along his jawline and pressing their erections together. They both let out a moan and Ezra’s hands started sliding over Crowley’s shoulder blades.

Crowley slowly let his hands slide forward and opened the button of the trousers the politician was wearing, quickly letting them fall to the floor.

“Bed?”

Ezra only nodded quickly, breathing hard and fast, before stepping out of his trousers, pulling his socks off and then unceremoniously climbing onto the bed, watching Crowley do the same.

Once they were both on the bed Crowley positioned himself between Ezra’s legs, his hands on either side of his head and just looked down on the other.

“Still okay?”

“Yes,” Ezra breathed, his hands reaching out and sliding over Crowley’s shoulders.

The redhead rightly took this as his sign to continue and leaned forward, his tongue sliding over Ezra’s chest until it reached his nipple. Circling around it before sliding over it and teasing the hard nub, making Ezra moan and arch his back slightly. The hands on his shoulders contracted and the nails were biting slightly into his skin, making Crowley just feel more aroused.

He then sucked on it, which made Ezra buck his hips upward, meeting Crowley’s own erection and he had to release the nub to moan out loud.

Before he could go back and concentrate on the other nipple and other places like he had wanted to, he felt his world shift and only realized that Ezra had turned them around, when he was on his back and saw Ezra’s dazzling smile above him. Was this the smile with which he charmed his voters to vote for him? If not, he should really consider using it for that because it charmed the hell out of Crowley’s own heart.

Crowley answered the smile with a smirk of his own and let is hands sling around the other landing on his shoulder blades, letting his nails slightly scratch along the sensitive skin. Ezra moaned above him, and that picture went straight to his cock.

Then his bed partner bent down and started kissing along his collarbone. His soft lips, fitting to his overall soft look, meeting is hot skin. Crowley closed his eyes, to further enjoy the moment. Yes, he liked seeing Ezra’s reactions, but it was also nice to be on the receiving end of his ministrations. A tongue slid out tracking the contour of his bone and then moving to his nipple, doing the same thing as he himself had done just minutes before. His breath was coming quicker now, and his erection was growing even harder. It felt absolutely incredible.

His hands were digging a bit more into the skin, but he was still careful not to use too much force and hurt him or leave marks. He shortly shook with pleasure, when suddenly teeth met his hard nub and teased it relentlessly.

Ezra let go of his nipple after a short while and started to kiss downwards, letting his tongue shortly dip into Crowley navel and then returned to his track downwards. Crowley’s hands by that time slid from his shoulder to the other’s hair, sliding through the incredible soft locks, making them look messier than before.

Kisses were peppered over his hip bone and he felt his boxers getting slid down and his cock exposed. The cool air hitting his hot skin and making him shiver and moan. He was relishing in the feeling of the soft lips and warm hands on his hips, the incredible texture of Ezra’s hair in his hands, to notice that one of these were suddenly missing. Only when he felt something hot encircle his dick, sending shivers of incredible pleasure through him, did he notice what had happened. Ezra had put his mouth to good use and swallowed his erection, in one single move. His tongue sliding along the underside of his shaft.

Crowley had to moan loudly, the hands in Ezra’s hair clenching and grabbing a fistful of them, which made the other moan, the vibrating going straight through his shaft, which in turn made his hips buck involuntarily and he was only stopped from choking Ezra by the hands on his hips holding him down. Shivers ran through him and he moaned once more when the other started to move his head up and down, the movement setting his nerves on fire.

“Fuck! Urgh… you’re good at this,” Crowley panted, and he opened his eyes to fully appreciate the sight in front of him.

Ezra’s lips were deep red, and he was slightly blushing. Sweat had formed on his forehead and Crowley wanted nothing more than lick it away, but he also didn’t want to interrupt what was happening. Seeing his own dick slip out of the politician’s mouth and get sucked back in, while he was glancing upward and his innocent blue eyes met Crowley’s amber ones, was one of the most arousing things he had seen in his life.

He let his head fall back again, having lifted it a bit to watch Ezra, and closed his eyes once more when another loud moan was ripped from his throat. The tongue on his dick was sliding over its top and was doing unspeakable things to him. Hands were still sliding over his hips just furthering the pleasure.

“Gotta… gotta stop soon, don’t want to spoil… all the fun, do we?”

With that Ezra slowly slid his mouth off his dick and Crowley opened his eyes again. Ezra’s lips were smiling at him, glistening with spit and slightly swollen from the activity and he could feel his dick twitch in reaction to that sight.

He rolled his eyes at what it did to him. Which proved to be a mistake since Ezra apparently took this as a sign of displeasure and not as the cheeky appreciation that it was, but Crowley put his hands on the other’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Showing him that it had been nice, and he wanted more. Much more.

He started feverishly kissing the other’s neck and jawline, his hands stroking over every bit of skin it could find, while he felt hands slide from his hips to his chest, putting a bit more pressure on it, so Ezra could keep on top of him. They kissed each other’s skin frantically for a while, before Crowley couldn’t take it anymore and rolled them again.

Once he was on top again, he pulled away from Ezra and started to slide off the bed.

“Getting lube and a condom, “ he answered the other’s unspoken question before getting off the bed, reaching for his trousers and pulling out a lube and condom packet, he always had in the pocket when he was at a client.

When he turned back towards Ezra, he had to stop for a second. The other hadn’t moved one bit. He was lying down, his legs spread, his pants tenting from his erection, panting quickly and his face flushed. It was incredibly arousing, and Crowley wanted nothing more than to memorize that sight forever.

His own need quickly making him move again and once he was with the other again, he let his hands slide all over his chest.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, his hands still worshipping the other’s skin.

He watched as Ezra blushed, his face flushing even more, now almost as red as his lips. A quick longing to kiss these incredible soft lips went through him but he pushed it aside. It wasn’t something he did with clients.

Instead he started kissing his neck again and he felt the other’s appreciation when he moaned, and hands grabbed his hips.

“Please... Crowley, more. I need… more”

Crowley kissed over the other’s chest, leaving no bit of skin untouched, one of his hands sliding down Ezra’s sides and then slowly pulling down his pants. Once they were gone his hands slid over Ezra’s calf and hip, towards the straining erection, finally meeting it and enclosing it in his hand. Putting pressure on it, before moving his hand up and down to also create friction.

Beneath him Ezra moaned loudly and threw his had back, making a lot of room for Crowley’s lips and tongue to roam around, sucking slightly, still careful not to leave a mark. His hands still relentlessly moving and teasing his companion.

After a few minutes of this Crowley moved his hand, chucking slightly at Ezra’s needy protesting sound, over his balls, massaging them for a few seconds before sliding down further. Once he reached his destination, he let his thumb circle the hole that desperately needed attention, not yet moving in just letting his thumb move around it, teasing it and making Ezra want more.

Crowley looked at Ezra’s flushed face, sweat has built up even more and this time he couldn’t hold back. He kissed and licked over his jawline and the side of his face, tasting the salty fragrance of the fluid.

“You’re still okay?” Crowley asked in a whisper.

Ezra nodded and opened his eyes, looking at the other with clear lust and want in his eyes, “Please…”

“Good.”

Crowley removed his hand, once again to the displeased sound of his partner, and reached for the condom and lube packet. He opened the first and put the condom on his own erect cock, not able to resist pumping it a few times. Moaning loudly at his own pleasure, before moving on and opening the lube, coating his fingers with it, rubbing them together to warm it up. He then leaned in, to kiss Ezra’s neck again, while his hand moved back to his hole and started circling it once more.

Ezra jerked a bit, when the still slightly cold lube met his skin, but he quickly started to moan when the top of one of Crowley’s fingers entered his hole slowly.

Crowley let his finger slide in very slowly, letting Ezra get comfortable with the feeling. He was still kissing and sucking his neck but moved on now towards his chest. And once the other shifted to signal his need, he started to move his finger, making the politician moan and shake with pleasure.

He let his finger move inside the other, letting him enjoy the feeling for a while and get comfortable with it, before he slowly moved to let the top of another finger move in too, stopping once Ezra made a slightly painful sound.

“Shh… just breath. It’s alright. Try to relax,” Crowley whispered into Ezra’s ear, before letting his tongue lick along the shell of it.

Then he moved his mouth back to the politician’s chest kissing over it and moving towards his nipple once more, teasing it and making he other moan out in pleasure. When he felt that he was relaxed again he let the second finger slide in, tantalizingly slow, not moving them an inch, waiting for the other to fully relax again.

He instead concentrated on the other’s nipple. His tongue moving around and over it, teasing the hard nub. His free hand was on Ezra’s biceps, his thumb stroking circles around it.

After a few minutes Crowley felt Ezra relax under him and he slowly started to move his fingers, in a scissoring motion, trying to ease the muscles and preparing him for what was to come later.

Ezra moaned and panted underneath him, a sight so arousing that Crowley couldn’t help himself and put his own cock against the other, the pressure releasing some tension in him and making them both gasp.

His fingers still moved expertly inside the blonde, preparing him. His lips moved from the nipple to lick over his chest, tasting the salty taste of sweat.

Ezra’s hands circled around Crowley and landed on his shoulder, nails slightly digging into his skin. His hip bucking upwards against Crowley. Both their moans grew louder, and faster and once Ezra let out another loud moan, he slowly let his fingers slide out, finding the other sufficiently prepared.

A loud desperate and protesting sound was heard from the blonde during it, but Crowley stilled him with a soft bite in his shoulder. Then he grabbed the rest of the lube packet, putting it on his erection and coating it with the slick liquid, before lining himself up at Ezra’s hole, and after asking once more if the other was alright and receiving a nod, he very slowly and carefully let the top slide inside.

Underneath him Ezra tensed, and a soft painful moan escaped him.

Crowley let his hand caress his hip, ghosting along the area of the other’s dick, not touching it but close, as to not overstimulate him for now. His lips kissed along every bit of skin he could find, while mumbling sweet encouragements.

He didn’t move an inch, the restraint making him sweat and pant even more, before Ezra would give the okay and relax.

After a few minutes the body under him relaxed and grew slightly impatient, the hands on his shoulders pulling him down and pressuring him to move on.

Slowly and carefully, taking a break every time Ezra became the slightest bit uncomfortable, Crowley slid completely inside. The tight hot walls around him, making him moan loudly and letting his head swim with pleasure. It was hard to hold back from moving, but Crowley was experienced and held out until Ezra slung his legs around the other’s hips and pushed him towards him to make him move.

Crowley slowly started moving, his dick sliding halfway out before sliding back in, eased by sweat and lube. The tight walls around him shivered and Crowley had to close his eyes in the onslaught of pleasure.

Underneath him, Ezra gasped and moaned, the sound music to his ears. His body shivering and twitching in pleasure, while he thrusted inside him. The hands on his back clawing harder into his shoulders, probably leaving slight marks, but Crowley couldn’t care less. The hunt for his own pleasure too high to care about a thing like that.

Their skins were slick with sweat, their moans and the sound of slapping skin against skin filling the room, heightening their arousal.

Crowley frantically kissed every bit of skin he could find, while their pleasure rose higher and higher.

Ezra’s hands moved from the shoulder to Crowley’s hair, carving through it and pulling the other’s head closer. His lips moving towards the other, apparently wanting to kiss in their height of pleasure, forgetting the rule they had set. In the last-minute Crowley pulled his head a bit aside, so Ezra only met the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t,” Crowley panted, “not on the mouth”

“Sorry. Forgot,” moaned Ezra, his face turning to the side, in slight embarrassment.

To ease the situation and accept the apology, Crowley moved his hips faster, now almost pulling out completely before pushing back inside. Meeting Ezra’s special spot a few times, if the writhing and loud moans he let out were any indication.

The hand on his hair pulled slightly and Crowley could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge. His hips thrusting more erratically and his movement in general became more frantic. Underneath him Ezra moaned and writhed, his back arching, close to release but not yet getting over the edge.

Ezra pulled him close again, this time kissing the side of his neck clumsily, trying to reach as much skin as he could. The legs around Crowley’s hips pulling him in closer and deeper, shaking with the pleasure and the strain of keeping him closer.

Crowley hid his head in the nook of Ezra’s neck, while he still felt the other’s lips on his shoulder and neck, the hands in his hair pulling it a bit more, making him buck his hips even faster and deeper. He was so close and he wanted-, no needed release. He was thrusting even faster now, their slick and sweaty skin making it easy, and when Ezra graced his teeth softly along his neck, he felt his back tense, his hips push in deep and with a loud moan that could have meant “Fuck” as much as “Ezra” he finally came. His hips bucking involuntarily a few more times, his breath erratic, fast and coming out as moans now and again. He felt sweat trail down his back and his body relax, once he could finally form a complete breath again.

He was holding himself up, as to not crush Ezra underneath his weight, trying to regain control of his breathing. Slowly he pulled out of the other, making him gasp and shiver and laid himself to the side, so he wouldn’t lie on him but could still reach him well.

His hand slid over Ezra’s chest, teasing his nipple for a second before more downwards, towards his straining erection. Encircling it once again and starting to pump with a fast and hard rhythm, wanting to grant the other a good and quick release. His lips found the other’s earlobe, sucking on it for a bit.

Beneath him Ezra writhed and moaned thanks to his ministrations, his eyes closed in ecstasy. His hands, which had let go of Crowley when he had moved, were now grabbing the bedsheets for something to hold on.

Crowley let go of his earlobe when he felt the other get close and began watching his face, wanting to see him fall apart. His hand moving a bit faster and tilting it a bit in his direction to give the head a bit more friction and his thumb slid over the slit of his cock.

This was what finally made Ezra see stars. Crowley watched as his whole body tensed, his back arched upwards, head thrown back and his mouth wide open in a loud moan. His face was flushed and glowing with pleasure. A sight so intoxicating, Crowley couldn’t look away even if he had wanted to, which he didn’t. At all.

Cum was coating his hand and Ezra’s belly, but Crowley ignored it for now, wanting to rather let Ezra comfortably get down from his bliss. So, he let his hands trail upwards, softly caressing the other’s belly and chest, which was moving quite rapidly, from the hard and quick breaths the other was taking.

After 5 minutes of letting Ezra calm down and stroking his chest, the politician finally opened his eyes, but only half lidded, the exhaustion clearly showing in his expression. His eyes were light blue and shining, like diamonds in the sky and they took Crowley’s breath away. Surely, eyes like that shouldn’t be possible?

He shook himself out of his trance, when he felt the liquid on his hand dry and the condom, he still had on started to become uncomfortable. Pulling it off, he wanted to stand up, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Where…?” was the whispered question. Ezra’s voice was tired and rough, and honestly it was pretty endearing.

“Bathroom. Need to clean us up”

Ezra nodded slowly and let his hand fall from Crowley’s arm and tiredly pointed at a nearby door, showing him where the adjacent bathroom was.

With a nod, Crowley went towards it, discarded the condom there in the rubbish bin, washed his hands, before grabbing a towel, wetting it slightly and then returning to the bedroom.

Ezra was sweetly dozing, and Crowley hoped he wouldn’t wake him while cleaning him up. The man had earned his sleep and he would hate to disturb it.

Careful to be as silent as possible he moved towards the bed and softly started to wipe his stomach, crotch and leg area clean. Just before he was finished, he felt Ezra stir, mumbling something unintelligible.

“Shh… Just finishing cleaning, you up. Go back to sleep,” he whispered, his hand stroking through Ezra’s hair, trying to calm him and lull him back to sleep, which immediately worked. His breathing become slower and calmer and after a few seconds Crowley was sure he had slipped back into his well-deserved rest. He pulled the blankets over the sleeping man, not wanting him to wake up in the middle of the night because he was cold.

As quietly and quickly as possible, Crowley pulled on his clothes and after one last look at Ezra left, he bedroom, grabbed the rest of his stuff and left the private chambers of the Prime Minister. Ready to get home, shower and catch some sleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know I'm not to happy with this chapter, but that might only be because it has taken me ages to finish it haha. Anyway hope you liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update every thursday around 10 CET but since I haven't finished writing the whole fic I can't guarantee this with certainty.


End file.
